


Slow

by kieran98, KusanoSaku



Series: Beside you [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Akan, Chuvash, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifting, brektor one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieran98/pseuds/kieran98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of brektor-centric one-shots for SereneDancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viktor gets his wish

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a song by Jin Akanishi, the relationship in the song seemed very brektor...
> 
> https://youtu.be/4QLW0p7k4xs - Video

 

 

 

After his mother lost two babies, Viktor was starting to consider that he might be an only child.

 

So when his mother panicked and went to nest early, Viktor was sure that he was going to have to hear his mother’s scream again.

 

His father Branko tried desperately to send him to his uncle Dragomir but Viktor stood vigil watching his mother’s nest from the window.

 

He prayed, begged and promised that he would be a perfect son, the best big brother in the world if only his mother was allowed to keep this baby.

 

Viktor hated to see her locked herself up and cry for months…

 

He was seven years old and all Viktor wanted as to hold his baby brother in his arms…

 

Viktor paced eating nothing but sugar and drinking espresso to stay awake…

 

When he heard his mother’s labour screams, Viktor fell to his knees praying to whoever would listen.

 

When his father burst into the room and wrapped him in his arms, crying Viktor feared the worst.

 

“Your brother is breathing and has a strong cry…”

 

The two elder Krum wizards shed grateful tears…

 

It was two days before his mother appeared with a babe in her arms.

 

Viktor snatched it from her and knelt rocking it.

 

His father had to hold her back from reacting badly…

 

Viktor looked down into the face of his brother, “Hello there, my name is Viktor and I’m going to always look after you.”

 

There was something so right about holding a baby in his arms, that when his father took the baby away Viktor felt empty inside.

 

“His name…” his mother intoned as she clutched at the baby, “Is Mikhail. Mikhail Alexei Krum.”

 

Viktor whispered the name, it was a strong one and Viktor would be sure that he proved worthy of that name…

 

 

 

 


	2. Brecc’s self-discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibi Brecc and Adrian are so adorable...

Brecc’s self-discovery

 

Brecc Montague stood with his best friend Adrian Pucey waiting impatiently to be Sorted.

 

With a Slytherin father and a Gryffindor Mother, he was curious to see where he would be Sorted…

 

Adrian had a Slytherin father and a Ravenclaw mother but he had a Ravenclaw Aunt Constance, a Slytherin Aunt Irma and a Hufflepuff Aunt Charity…

 

Brecc was tall for his age like his father and towered over most of the other boys by a head and shoulders.

 

Brecc’s name clearly came before Adrian’s…

 

“Brecc Montague.”

Brecc winked at Adrian before stalking up to the stool and carelessly tossing the Sorting Hat on his head.

 

‘ _You are an interesting one…highly intelligent for one, very loyal and you have an intriguing rivalry with the Montague heir. Yet you consider him as close as blood kin. You are rather wolfish, defensive and possessive of those you consider kin. I see that you have tradition, resourcefulness, leadership, detirmination, cleverness, brotherhood and ambition in spades. Therefore your rightful place is in,’_ the Hat paused before it said a loud, “Slytherin…”

 

Brecc made his way to Slytherin; he felt he had been properly sorted…

 

Adrian had qualities that suited him to any house but he hoped they would be sorted together…

 

XooooooX

 

Adrian and Brecc headed out to the Quidditch pitch to the first match of the year: Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

 

It was the first match under Gryffindor’s new Weasley Captain, Charlie who was a Sixth year and flew as their House Seeker.

 

Apparently Gryffindor had recently taken a Reserve Seeker and Reserve Keeper but they were playing with last year’s Keeper and captain Bill Weasley who was now Head Boy.

 

Brecc was surprised at how fit the players were but he thought the Weasley brothers Bill and Charlie were the best looking out of all of the team.

 

In fact the longer Brecc watched them, the harder he became.

 

Adrian gave him a strange look when Brecc had to adjust himself.

 

Brecc decided he needed posters of fit wizards for wanking purposes…

 

He wouldn’t dishonour his mother or embarrass his father by asking dirty magazines like the older blokes bragged about…

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc liked to do their homework while watching the various Quidditch teams practice.

 

The more Brecc saw of Quidditch, the more he wanted to play…

 

He liked to see the teams practice in casual clothing so he could oogle all he wanted.

 

Adrian whinged, “Why are we going out to watch practice again? Can’t we go study in the library where there are books?”

 

Adrian didn’t usually whinge so it didn’t bother Brecc, he shrugged, “I want to try out for the House team next year so I want to learn all I can…”

 

Adrian sighed, “Oh fine, if you’re trying out then so will I…”

 

That was the great thing about their friendship they did just about everything together…

 

 

 


	3. After Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is such a doting mum...

After practice

 

Viktor doted on Mikhail so much…

 

He took him to practices for the Vratsa Vultures during vacations and his father brought Mikhail to watch all of his games.

 

Their father was the first person to teach Viktor how to fly, but it was Viktor who taught Mikhail to fly after a practice.

 

Their mother was much too protective of Mikhail but their father put his foot down and insisted that Mikhail attend preparatory school with their cousins in Romania.

 

Viktor had been asked to try out for the Bulgarian National team again this year and they’d managed to qualify to play beyond just their local teams having one the last twelve Eastern European Championships.

 

Viktor was nervous but confident about his ability to perform well at an international level but he had helped both of his teams finish well the last two years.

 

There was a tug on his hand, Viktor beamed down at his little brother, “Hey there Misha.”

 

“Are you really going away Vitya? You aren’t going to Durmstrang this year?”

 

Viktor ruffled his hair, “I’ve been asked to represent Durmstrang at a Tournament.”

 

Mikhail pouted, “But I wanted to go to school with you…”

 

Viktor smiled, “We can ask father if you can start at Hogwarts instead, I’ll be arriving few weeks after that. Do you think you can handle being at Hogwarts without me?”

 

Mikhail glared, “I’m not a baby! I’m eleven! I don’t need you three hovering over me all the time.”

 

Viktor laughed, “You’re most definitely not a baby Misha. If you want to spend a year at Hogwarts I’m sure Otec will approve of that.”

 

Mikhail hugged him, “Thank you Vitya. So you’re done with practice?”

 

Viktor nodded.

 

“Otec promised to get us tickets to see the World Cup final. Do you think you’ll make it?”

 

Viktor chuckled, “It’s possible, they keep calling me the best Seeker in the world.”

 

Mikhail nodded vigorously, “You are.”

 

Somehow it meant more coming from his brother…

 

While Viktor had experimented as Durmstrang boys often do, Viktor would not take the Keeper role in bed. He had been revealed as a submissive Chuvash and only at his pleading had his own mother not been informed.

 

Viktor hadn’t even been registered officially as a submissive; because his father wanted him to find his own mate naturally rather then have an arranged mating or a bunch of dominants fighting over him.

 

Viktor just wanted someone who wanted him for who he was as a person, not one of the people who wrote him explicit letters or begged to have his child. They were all wrong, because it was Viktor who could have a child but he couldn’t impregnate because that wasn’t how it worked…

 

 

 


	4. Brecc’s summer of surprises

Brecc’s summer of surprises

 

Not only was Brecc fond of players on the local teams like his beloved Appleby Arrows but he’d been following the careers of international stars like that Viktor Krum…

 

His father had arranged to take them on a world tour that summer and promised to get tickets to either the semi-finals or quarterfinals.

 

Brecc hoped that the match they would have tickets to was a match against Bulgaria.

 

Brecc found himself drawn more and more to the Bulgaria Seeker.

 

Viktor Krum was eighteen, about to enter his Seventh Year at Durmstrang and he was gorgeous…

 

Brecc wasn’t sure if his father or mother had suspected he was bent, he was a private person so he had yet to inform his best friend officially. Adrian was his rival at marks so it was probable that his best friend knew anyway.

 

Brecc had ordered posters of all of the world’s best players including the American Captain Maximilius and Viktor Krum.

 

He still wanked to his posters…

 

He couldn’t help it that he was attracted to fit Quidditch Players.

 

Brecc was even more attracted to fine arses which was hard to determine with Quidditch robes…

 

He really wanted to see a match this summer just one…

 

He’d give half his trust vault to see Bulgaria play…

 

XooooooX

 

Bree’s father Chadwick smirked, “I got them.”

 

Brecc looked up at the breakfast table of their rented German Hunting Lodge, “Got what father?”

Chadwick pulled out three tickets out of his short-sleeve summer robe, “Tickets to the semi-final match Bulgaria vs. Germany.”

 

Brecc howled in triumph and glee startling his parents.

 

Chadwick rubbed his ears, “Salazar’s wand you sound just like Tiberius did when he was appointed as a prefect.”

 

Brecc was flattered by the comparison to his godfather, who was his best friend’s father and blushed muttering, “I didn’t mean to be so loud. I don’t know what got into me.”

 

His mother Mairsile chuckled, “You’ve been following the European teams all year and everyone says that Bulgarian will make it to the finals.”

 

Brecc nodded, “They have the best Seeker in the world, he’s only eighteen and he’s been flying professionally for three seasons now.”

 

His father clasped him on the shoulder, “It’s perfectly acceptable for you to follow Quidditch, it is the sport in our World. I couldn’t get tickets to the Final Match but I thought that a Bulgarian match would be a decent early birthday present.”

 

Brecc beamed, “I am just glad to see any Bulgarian match…”

 

Mairsile asked softly, “You really are found of this Krum boy aren’t you?”

 

Brecc swallowed, “He is very talented…”

 

His parents fell silent and they all turned their attention to their breakfasts.

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc was ansty, insisting that they leave on time to arrive early…

 

His mother teased him that he was acting like this was an meeting between families during courtship and that have Brecc turning red and even more nervous…

 

When they arrived, Brecc claimed the seat with the best view of the pitch.

 

His breath caught and his throat tightened when he saw Viktor Krum step out onto the pitch with his Firebolt in his hand.

 

He felt drawn to the Seeker, more so then he ever had to another Quidditch Player…

 

He growled every time a Bludger got close to Viktor, he almost wished he were a Beater so that he could protect him…

 

They were just over a year apart in age and there was such a gulf between them, Viktor Krum would never notice someone like him…

 

Yet there was something about the magnificent Seeker that made him want to hold him in his arms…

 

Brecc was in awe to be privileged to see Viktor Krum play…

 

To witness him winning the match by capturing the snitch was beyond his wildest dreams, Brecc howled in triumph when Viktor won the match…

 

 

 


	5. The Howl

 

The Howl

 

Viktor’s sharp ears heard a howl after he caught the snitch solidifying his team’s victory over Germany.

 

It sounded like a wolf’s howl of triumph when they mounted their mate during mating season…

 

That sound ran right through him and nearly brought his Chuvash to the surface but he’d trained too hard to allow that to happen.

 

Viktor felt a little bad about vanishing on his National teammates but he had to get away…

 

He had to find his family and get out of the stadium…

 

His father and Mikhail were waiting for him in the Locker room and his father flooed them away

 

Once they were home Viktor let his Chuvash out, ruining his robes as he changed size and his wings tore out of his back.

 

His father transformed as well, pulling him in close.

 

His father’s scent calmed him.

 

“What’s the matter Vitya? You’ve never run away after a game like that.” Mikhail frowned.

 

“I don’t know…I heard a wolf howl and I…almost transformed…” Viktor admitted reluctantly.

 

“A wolf…” his father Branko mused.

 

Viktor shivered remembering how the howl had affected him.

 

If he ever met that wolf he’d have a hard time controlling himself…

 

He hoped it wasn’t a werewolf but Viktor didn’t care either way…

 

 

 

 


	6. The Miracle

The Miracle

 

Brecc woke up to his father’s frightened voice…

 

“Mairsile? Mairsile!”

 

Brecc ran across the corridor to his parents’ room banging on the door, “Father? What’s wrong?”

 

His father yelled. “Open the door!”

 

Brecc pulled the door open so hard it practically tore out of the doorframe.

 

His father flew out of the bedroom looking as if he’d dressed himself and his mother with his wand.

 

Brecc followed his panicked father down to the corridor calling out to the house elves asking what the local hospital was called.

 

A house elf told him and they both called out the name when they were in the floo.

 

Thankfully, Brecc’s father knew German well enough to get a healer to examine Mairsile and the two wizards waited anxiously to learn her condition…

 

XooooooX

 

 

“ _Frau Montague is pregnant…_ ”

 

Whatever it was that was ailing his mother, that was the last news that they were expecting.

 

His father turned pale and when he opened his mouth, Chadwick couldn’t speak.

 

Brecc growled, “My mother was told she would never be pregnant. She was too damaged from being forced to deliver me naturally.”

 

The doctor looked at him from head to toe, “You vere large?”

 

Brecc winced, “10.2 kg and 71.12 cm…”

 

[22lbs, 8 oz and 28in]

 

“Yoo are?”

 

“Almost seventeen?” Brecc admitted. “I’m already just over 193cm and I weigh about 13.8 stones.”

 

He was already taller then his father and still growing…

 

The doctor nodded, “Zhat vould explain vhy Frau Montague is so unwell…she is still fainted from being violently ill. She is very dehydrated from morning sickness I zhink yoo call it?”

 

Brecc’s father Chadwick seemed to still be in shock.

 

“How is she?” Brecc asked worried.

 

“Ve vill need her records? Frau Montague is receiving fluids and potions to help her dehydration. She vill need to gain some weight and her child will have to show a marked improvement in their health…”

 

Brecc had never realized how close his parents were, his father seemed lost without his mother…

 

He couldn’t leave for Hogwarts without knowing she would be alright…

 

Brecc would take the hit for the missed assignments but he’d write to Professor Snape and Adrian immediately.

 

Brecc wanted this miracle child to live…

 

He had often been jealous of Adrian for having Gaheris…

 

It was rare for a Pucey to not have Montague as a best friend…

 

Their fathers Tiberius and Chadwick were best friends just like Brecc and Adrian were best friends…

 

Yet it seemed unlikely that his sibling would have a Pucey best friend since Tiberius was almost never home…

 

His godfather left on a tracking mission while Adrian’s mother was pregnant with Gary…

 

That was something that Aunt Faith never forgave Uncle Tiberius for…

 

 

 


	7. Slytherin and Hogwarts

Hogwarts and Slytherin

 

Viktor was nervous about Hogwarts…

 

His brother Mikhail had written to him about Hogwarts and his new friends Dennis and Ned.

 

It was sad that Dennis was too sick to attend classes but Mikhail sounded hopeful that he would be well soon.

 

Apparently Ned Nott had shorted their names to Denny and Mike, which made his Misha feel more welcome there…

 

Viktor made his way up to the castle from their ship that was docked on a hastily built dock.

 

They entered the Great Hall when their school was announced.

 

Beauxbatons had arrived by an Abraxan-drawn carriage and had followed them up to the castle.

 

Their delegation comprised of eleven witches and one wizard; the opposite of Viktor’s own…

 

Viktor felt anxious, he had never been fond of crowds and his recent Quidditch World Cup finale had increased his fan base so the Great Hall was vibrating with screams that threatened to give him a headache…

 

They were welcomed overly enthusiastically…

 

Well Viktor was and that did nothing to sooth his nerves.

 

He didn’t see Mikhail at first glance.

 

Then a blonde wizard rose and bowed in welcome.

 

Viktor headed for that table with the rest of his fellow Durmstrang students following him.

 

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” The boy said in rough Russian.

 

Viktor introduced himself, “Viktor Brankovitch Krum.”

 

Draco blinked, “Draconis Luciovich Malfoy then.”

 

Viktor was introduced to a handful of wizards by Draco Malfoy but one peaked his interest.

 

“This is my cousin Hadrian Tiberiovich Pucey.” Draco said politely.

 

Viktor was attracted but not overly so, he knew just by looking at him that Pucey wasn’t the casual fling type and he definitely was a dominant. While attractive Pucey was not for him but that didn’t mean he couldn’t flirt a bit.

 

XooooooX

 

Casual flirting with Pucey ended up causing trouble with a boy known as Longbottom…

 

Viktor felt guilty about that so he put aside the flirting even if Pucey was good-looking…

 

What Viktor was searching for wasn’t here…

 

Despite all of his fans hoping for autographs and kisses, Viktor felt more alone then ever…

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Return

The Return

 

Brecc’s mother was finally well enough to move and had been transferred to St. Mungos for overnight observation before his mother’s Healer, his father’s friend and his other godsibling Abbs Tonks’ mother, Aunt Andromeda would consider allowing her to return home.

 

Brecc returned to Hogwarts late in the wee hours of his best friend’s birthday as planned, flooing into Professor Snape’s office where he received the new password and then slipped into the common room where he napped on one of the black leather settees so he wouldn’t disturb the other students.

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc was woken up by one of the older Slytherin witches who were talking loudly.

 

Immediately, Brecc cast a refresher charm on himself and switched his clothes for a uniform.

 

Not long after some of the younger Slytherins who had seen him fly last year for their house had to tell him that they were sad they couldn’t see him fly this year…

 

Then he heard, “BRECC!”

 

Brecc spun around, a grin breaking out on his face.

 

Immediately, Brecc excused himself from his circle of followers and rushed over to Adrian, sweeping the smaller Chaser off his feet and spun him around.

 

“I’ve missed you!” Adrian said excitedly.

“How was your summer without me?” Brecc asked, placing a slightly dizzy Adrian back on his feet.

 

“It was really boring, but I was made Prefect.” Adrian said, showing Brecc his green badge proudly.

 

“That’s awesome. Now you get to boss all the little kids around.” They started walking towards the already forming lines.

 

“Everyone is little to you.” Adrian muttered and Brecc shoved him with his shoulder, chuckling.

 

It was true, Brecc still towered over Cassius Warrington physically just as he dwarfed him academically.

 

Then Adrian heard a cough from behind him and he turned around to see a stern looking Draco glaring at him.

 

Adrian raised his hands in a defeated gesture, glanced up at Brecc, and stepped into his place in line.

 

Brecc smirked and then took his place in line.

 

Draco had two lowly First Year Slytherins hold open the doors and then led everyone through the corridors towards Great Hall.

 

Adrian kept his eyes locked in front of him as he followed the others in the House March.

 

Brecc watched as his friend put his hand in his pocket and continued walking.

 

Then Adrian bumped right into Greg Goyle

 

Draco had one hand held up, stopping the Slytherins from advancing, and his wand in his other, pointed at someone on the floor.

It was that Longbottom boy, Brecc sighed. Draco still seemed to have it in for the poor kid…

 

“Greg move. I need to see what’s happening.” Adrian said, standing on his tiptoes.

 

“Sorry, Adrian. Draco said stop.” Greg said apologetically.

“Move.” Adrian growled

 

Greg just shook his head and refused to move.

“Stay here Slytherins.” Draco commanded.

 

Immediately, all the younger kids standing behind them stopped fidgeting.

When Draco moved out of the way to reveal a wide-eyed Neville on the ground, his eyes glued onto Draco’s wand, Brecc noticed that Adrian stiffened.

 

“Nev!” to his surprise Adrian called out while trying to shove Greg out of the way.

 

Draco’s head snapped up while Neville looked up at Adrian.

“Leave him alone, Draco, he did nothing to you.” Adrian’s voice was tight with worry.

 

“Actually he did. He ran right into me.” Draco retorted coolly.

 

“And hexing him is going to solve that?” Adrian snarled.

 

Draco’s expression changed for a split second before he covered it and nodding.

 

Greg’s arm went down and Adrian rushed forward, but not before Draco stuck out his hand.

 

Neville took it gratefully and everyone in front of Brecc gasped.

 

Adrian stopped mid-stride, and his mouth fell open.

 

Draco pulled the Gryffindor up onto his feet, then looks at his fellow Slytherins and glared.

 

“Speak of this to any house that isn’t yours and I’ll hex you so far into next week, we’ll never catch up.” Draco threatened as the Longbottom boy brushed off his trousers. “I only did this because your blood is a pure as mine.”    

 

Adrian made his way to ‘Neville’.

 

Neville glanced up and smiled at him. “Happy birthday, Adrian.”

Draco sighed and gestured for the Slytherins to go.

 

Adrian pulled Neville off to the side so a steady stream of boys and girls in green trimmed uniforms could pass them.

 

Brecc glanced at Adrian quickly and Adrian signaled that he could go.

 

Adrian turned back to Neville and instinctively seemed to wrap his arms around the boy.

 

Brecc glanced back to see that Neville had wrapped his arms around Adrian’s waist and his cheek was resting on Adrian’s chest…

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc watched the Great Hall doors anxiously.

He had a feeling that Neville was Adrian’s mate even if the two didn’t know it yet…

 

Finally, Adrian pushed open the doors and they split ways towards their respective house tables.

Adrian walked quickly to Brecc and his friend scooted over to make room for him.

 

Blaise leaned across the table handing him two books, Draco tossed a box at him and Brecc places another slightly larger box on the bench beside his leg.

 

“Thanks you guys, it really means a lot.” Adrian said, placing his hand in his pocket again.

 

Was Adrian hiding something or had he developed a new habit while Brecc was away?

The morning post owls swoop through the windows, screeching and hooting.

The Daily Prophet was dropped in both Brecc’s and Draco’s lap while a card in a yellow envelope flutters into Adrian’s hands.

 

“Who is that from?” Brecc asked, leaning close to Adrian to look at the name on the front.

 

“I don’t know…” Adrian muttered, studying the thing.

 

“Good morning Draco, Blaise. Happy birthday, Adrian.” Viktor Krum said, taking a seat next to Brecc with the air of someone who belonged them. “I aven’t had the vleasure of meeting such a handsome man.” Viktor said to Brecc, holding out his hand.

 

Brecc blushed and took Viktor’s hand, his hand shook even as he tried to shake it properly.

 

He was holding hands with Viktor Krum…

 

Adrian smiled up at Brecc, and then turned to the envelope, tearing it open. He pulled out a letter.

 

Brecc was nearly tongue-tied by he barely managed to properly introduce himself.

 

Viktor Krum was either a flirt or just being polite, there was no way that an international Quidditch Star would be interested in him…

Yet Viktor couldn’t look away and Brecc thought that Viktor was nervous as well…

 

“Brecc read this and tell me I’m not dreaming.” Adrian said, shoving the letter into the taller boy’s hands.

 

Brecc’s eyes scanned the paper quickly and then he snapped his head up to look at Adrian. “You aren’t dreaming…”

 

“Why would he contact me now, of all times? What is this supposed to even mean? Never mind, don’t answer that. I’m going to enjoy my birthday and worry about that later.”

 

“What was it?” Blaise and Draco asked at the same time, identically matching the other’s quizzical expression.

 

“A letter from my father.” Adrian muttered, standing up and taking the slip with his name on it from his pocket.

 

He stared down at it for a while, then Adrian looked up from the paper at all his friends are looking at him.

 

“Adrian, what is that?” Brecc asked.

 

“I’m entering the Triwizard Tournament…”

 

“You’re only just telling me this, why?” He exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know Brecc, maybe because you only just got home from vacation? I have had a few hours with you and most of those hours were spent sleeping. I’ve had no time to tell you.”

 

“Is there any way for me to make you change your mind?” Brecc frowned.

 

“No.” Adrian said, placing Brecc’s present on the bench beside him and stood.

Brecc scowled and reluctantly wrote his own name and Hogwarts on a scrap of paper. “Let it not be said that a Pucey went where a Montague would not.”

 

“You’re amazing Brecc.”

 

“I know.” He grumbled, shifting his weight.

Adrian held out his hand and Brecc took it.

 

Adrian attempted to help the bigger Chaser up, but failed. He did better than before surely…

 

Brecc caught him as he stumbled, chuckling quietly.

 

Adrian coughed and played with the slip of paper, hiding his embarrassment.

 

“Come on, the sooner this is over with the better.” Brecc said, nudging his best friend.

Recovering from his embarrassment, Adrian smiled again and followed silently as Brecc led the way to the Goblet.

 

Falling into step with Adrian, Brecc looked down at the shorter boy. “At the same time, right?”

 

“At the same time.” Adrian repeated, looking up at his best friend.

 

They reached the Goblet, cast each other a sidelong glance, and tossed their names into the Goblet in tandem.

 

Green and silver sparks fly into the air and cheers come from the Slytherin table.

 

Adrian took out the small box from his pocket, turning it over in his hands.

 

He looked up towards the Gryffindor table and met Neville’s eyes.

Adrian smiled and waved the box at him.

 

Neville smiled, but it faltered, his gaze flickering to the Goblet.

 

‘It’ll be fine! He mouthed to the fourth year, who nodded sadly.

 

Adrian’s smile flickered too, and he bounded along trying to keep up with Brecc’s longer strides while following Brecc back to the table.

 

“You okay?” Brecc asked, clapping Adrian on the shoulder.

 

Adrian nodded, taking a seat and pulling Brecc’s present into his lap, and taking Draco’s present from the table.

 

Brecc tried to look everywhere but at Viktor, this close to his crush and Brecc found it hard not to think of his fantasies or his need for the other wizard. After seeing Viktor fly during the Semi-finals, Brecc had been haunted by the overwhelming desire to hold him.

 

Brecc didn’t want to be just another crazy fan so he practically refused to look at Viktor Krum…

Brecc only paid half an ear to any of the conversations around him until Brecc unwrapped a shiny new Firebolt for his birthday.

 

Immediately, Brecc spit out his drink and start coughing.

“Brecc, breathe.” Adrian said while Viktor pat his back.

 

Brecc wiped his face with his handkerchief and used his wand to clear away the mess, “My apologies for such unsightly behavior.”

 

His wolf wanted to preen while Viktor patted his back.

 

Adrian smirked at Brecc and winked before picking up the broom and examining it.

 

His friend spun it in his hands before smiling and placing it on the floor at his feet, reaching for Brecc’s present.

Brecc leaned towards him and watched him open it, smiling.

 

Adrian pulled out a small gray wolf statue and gaped at it.

 

“No pun intended.” Brecc chuckled.

“Did you know before I did?” Adrian asked him, smiling.

 

“I did not; I saw it and thought of you.” Brecc smirked.

 

They had a habit of gifting one another animal statues; Adrian in particular liked to give him bear statues.

 

Adrian blushed slightly, pulling a present out of his pocket.

Then Adrian’s little brother Gary appeared and tapped him on the shoulder, causing his friend to turn around.

 

Adrian smiled, scooting over and offering him a seat.

 

Gaheris slid into the seat and wrapped his arms around Adrian, something he hasn’t done since he was six.

 

“Mother said she expects you to do well even if you are in Gryffindor.” Adrian said, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Gaheris laughed and pulled away.

“So how’s my little Gary enjoying his second year at Hogwarts?” Adrian asked, ruffling Gaheris’ hair.

 

“Same old, honestly. I got you something for your birthday.” Gaheris said, holding out a large box, which he seems to be straining to hold up.

 

Adrian took it from his brother, placing it in his lap.

 

Gaheris was on his knees, a huge smile on his face and seemed to be bouncing.

 

Adrian noticed tons of tiny holes in the lid of the box, and he pulled off the top, revealing a pure white Irish wolfhound puppy.

 

“Holy…wait you got me a-a-a puppy?” He asked, pulling the puppy out of the box and onto his lap.

 

The puppy’s tail thumped against his leg and he licked Adrian’s face.

“It’s a Pucey tradition, stupid.” Gaheris said, stroking the dog looking a little jealous.

 

“I-uh-Gary-I just- thank you.” Adrian said, stumbling over his words.

 

Adrian cradled the puppy, who in turn squirms around a bit, trying to get comfortable. The puppy was clearly a puppy despite his already having grown out of the lap dog stage.

“You’re welcome, Adrian, what are you going to name him?”

 

“Apollo. Brecc look!” Adrian exclaimed, drawing the entire Slytherin table’s attention.

Brecc’s eyes went wide and he leaned closer, putting his hand out for Apollo to smell.

“How the bloody hell do I look away from you for a second, and then the next you have a puppy?”

 

“Gaheris got me a puppy, Brecc! I’m so happy!” Adrian said, bouncing slightly, like an overly sugared seven-year-old.

 

Adrian looked over at the Gryffindor table and looked at Neville. He grinned widely and held up Apollo. Neville grinned back and waved to Apollo, who is trying to lick Adrian’s face. Adrian felt a tug in his gut and his smile faltered.

 

Neville’s eyebrows go down in concern and Adrian just shrugged before smiling at Apollo.

 

“Gary I hope you bought me a leash and collar.” Adrian said, turning back to his brother.

 

Gaheris dangled the green collar and leash in front of Adrian’s face and Apollo tried to bite it.

 

Adrian took them and put them on Apollo, struggling a bit.

“What’s this, Adrian?” Gary asked, taking the box Neville gave him.

 

“A present, the one I was about to open, but you interrupted me with a puppy.”

Gaheris laughed, “You know you love him already.”

 

“Can I have that? I want to open it.” Adrian said, looping the leash around his wrist and reaching for the small box in his brother’s hands. Gaheris handed it to him, sitting back on his hunches, and peering over Adrian’s shoulder.

 

He slowly lifted the lid and a small, pure silver ring with both the Slytherin and Pucey house crests engraved in green and black were on the face. Adrian felt his mouth fall open and he made a high-pitched yelp sort of noise.

 

Brecc spun around and glared.

“Please tell me you aren’t hurt? Adrian, stop scaring me, please?” Brecc practically begged, his eyes flickering with concern.

 

“I’m fine, look!” He said, voice still high pitched

 

“Wow, who gave you that? Was it that kid Draco almost hexed?” Brecc asked, and when Adrian gave him a small nod he grinned.

 

“I knew it! You like each other! Why else would he buy you a ring?” Brecc said, poking Adrian’s cheek, which was slowly flooding with color.

 

Adrian rolled his eyes and took the ring from its box and slid it onto his ring finger, wiggling it.

 

Brecc was a bit vindicated as to his brilliant supposition regarding his best friend and the Longbottom boy…

 

Now if he could stop drooling and lusting over Viktor Krum who was still looking at him.

 

Brecc was grateful to escape to their class schedule.

 

Thank Merlin he took the exact same classes as Adrian so he could get copies of his best friend’s notes and a list of homework assignments…

 

 

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	9. Unease

9\. Unease

 

Brecc had stayed up all night Friday catching up with Adrian.

Adrian fiddled with his ring from Neville and rest his head against Brecc’s shoulder, Apollo in his lap.

 

They had been sitting on the couches all night, talking and catching up while getting no sleep what so ever.

“Brecc?”

 

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you could get Urquhart to cover for me tonight? I need to tutor Neville.” Adrian begged, his hands clasp in front of him.

 

“What does he need a tutor for?” Brecc frowned.

 

“Potions…” Adrian was tired but a smile crossed his features anyway.

“Why would Snape appoint you?” Brecc was surprised that Snape would bother getting someone a tutor rather then just flunking them….

 

“Probably, ‘cause he knows the Pucey code and knew I wouldn’t refuse. Given his age he probably crossed paths with my father.” Adrian scowled.

“Do you regret saying yes?” Brecc asked pointedly.

 

Adrian was taken aback by the question and pulled away from Brecc’s shoulder, turning to face him. “Of course not! Neville is a really great kid and a friend.”

 

Brecc scoffed, grabbed Adrian’s hand, and showed him the ring. “That looks like a little more than friends to me.”

 

Adrian’s cheeks flushed and he leaned back, across Brecc’s lap, and stared up at his best friend, his cheeks still lightly coloured.

 

Brecc smirked at him, reaching and petting Apollo’s head.

 

“You’re my best friend, you know that right?”

 

“Well I’m not stupid.” Brecc mumbled, smiling slightly.

 

A sleepy looking Viktor emerged from the Dormitories into the common room, stumbling and yawning.

 

“Offer him a seat, I’ll get up.” Adrian whispered, picking up Apollo and standing.

 

“But- Adrian,” Brecc started but stopped and sighed, “Viktor, would you like to sit with me?”

 

The Bulgarian boy yawned again, shuffling towards the couch.

 

Brecc awkwardly patted the place Adrian was just sitting, and Viktor collapsed next to him, pulling his legs to his chest and leaning against the Chaser.

Adrian smiled, placing Apollo down on the floor, hooking his leash to his collar and swapped his robes with a quick spell, before heading to the dungeon doors. Brecc’s desperate eyes followed him and Adrian winked at him before heading out the door.

 

So there Brecc was with Viktor Krum almost in his lap frozen…

 

He was so tempted to pull him into his arms and claim Viktor’s mouth as his property but he had no real claim to the Durmstrang teen…

 

Saturday was one of those weird days where marching wasn’t mandatory but Brecc was unsure if he was going to join the march even if Durmstrang’s students walked between the Sixth and Seventh Years…

He was tempted to just go sleep…

 

Until Viktor held his hand and tugged him towards the march but didn’t let go of his hand.

 

Viktor stuck to him like he was attached to him by a sticking charm…

 

When Adrian finally appeared at breakfast, he was anxious, worried, distracted and haunted while his puppy Apollo looked ashamed…

Soon Adrian’s worry turned to very apparent jealousy when former Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood appeared.

Adrian startled them by ordering Draco to go apologise to Harry Potter now and to ask why Wood was bothering his Neville.

Alright so Adrian didn’t come out and say plainly that Neville was his but the look in his lavender eyes did.

 

Adrian was too much of a gentleman at heart to pressure a younger mate into a sexual relationship or to think about sex this early in a relationship…

 

Just then Viktor brushed against him to reach for the coffee pot…

 

Brecc tensed because his prick hardened, he had definitely grown in size there since his sixteenth birthday and Brecc had been larger then most blokes even those older them him in many respects.

 

Immediately, Brecc flicked open his wand sheath to touch his wand and cast a silent cold-water charm on himself.

 

Viktor froze beside him and turned woodenly to give him a penetrating look.

 

Since the elder Weasleys Bill and Charlie graduated, Brecc hadn’t had any ill-timed erections since in his opinions there weren’t any really fit wizards at Hogwarts to be attracted.

 

Warrrington was a foul-mouthed bully, as was Flint while Diggory was a pussycat and Rodger Davies was a conceited git …

 

Brecc tried to focus on his breakfast when he just wanted to Apparate back to the dungeons…

 

How embarrassing…

 

“Harry and I are friends,” Draco announced grinning before he sighed, “and Wood and Neville are cousins. Wood decided he was going to take Neville to Hogsmeade today.”

Adrian growled softly in response.

 

Draco chuckled. “Adrian, you do realize that they are cousins and that Oliver is five years older.”

 

“Fine, whatever, as long as he has Neville back here before eight I’m fine with it.”

 

“My possessive comment was well placed...” Draco mused half smug.

“You said I was possessive?” Adrian exclaimed, looking shocked that Draco would say such a thing about him.

“Oh come on Adrian, you are very possessive of him.” Blaise said, smirking.

 

“I am not!” Adrian hissed.

 

Brecc looked up from his place beside Viktor, the Bulgarian boy was sitting extremely close to him, even though Brecc was torn between silent acceptance and fleeing. “I hate to break it to you Rafe, but you are.”

 

“Rafe? Really Brecc? Wise wolf? How creative.” Adrian mumbled.

 

Brecc laughed. “You needed a wolf related nickname.”

 

“Yeah, okay whatever. Some friends you lot are.” Adrian mumbled to himself.

 

Adrian kept his eyes on Neville, blindly eating his breakfast into his mouth.

 

“He’s your mate isn't he?” Blaise’s voice was so soft only sharp ears like a wolf’s could have heard that.

Adrian’s head snapped to the side and he hissed angrily. “How do you know?” Adrian asked, glaring at the Italian boy who asked.

 

“Half-Veela. I can smell your emotions, and I’ve got the highest marks in Care of Magical Creatures. I know that Akan have destined mates, just as Veela do. Seems as though Neville is yours.”

 

“He can’t find out. Not yet.” Adrian said in silent Parseltongue, it would surely frighten the skittish boy.

 

The young boys in their group; Draco and Blaise began to softly tease Adrian while Brecc chuckled.

 

Then abruptly Adrian turned his attention back to Gryffindor.

 

Brecc watched as they silently communicated, Adrian and Neville.

 

Neville seemed to still be in pain and Adrian rose holding out Apollo’s leash and Brecc nodded as he accepted it.

 

Brecc felt Viktor react every time Adrian growled, interesting…

 

Adrian’s cry when Neville collapsed worried Brecc.

 

Blaise pushed Draco, “Go. I think Harry could use a friend about now and Adrian will need someone he trusts.”

 

Brecc would have insisted on going but Neville already had a large group of friends following including Wood.

 

So when Brecc finished his breakfast even though Brecc had homework to catch up on, while Adrian looked after his mate, Brecc took Apollo with him and planned to escape to their dormitory.

 

Actually, he changed his mind wanting more peace and quiet.

 

Adrian was both Quidditch Captain and a prefect, which entitled him to two private apartments in Slytherin.

 

Knowing Adrian he would have half of his things in the prefect apartment and half in the dormitory, leaving his Quidditch captain apartment empty.

 

Brecc know that Adrian wouldn’t care so he slipped into the Quidditch apartment taking Apollo with him and curled up to steal a nap.

 

He still had his timeturner so he could always dial it back to do his homework.

 

Before Brecc fell asleep, he summoned his school bag so he could use the timeturner to work on his homework.

 

Adrian would fill him in on his mate’s condition eventually…

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc dreamed that he was back on that couch with Viktor but this time the Bulgarian Seeker had his head lying in Brecc’s lap instead of leaning his shoulder.

 

Brecc had often overheard Slytherin witches and even some non-Slytherin witches lusting after him personally to his dismay but the closer he became to Viktor Krum the more vicious they seemed to become.

 

Brecc was seriously attracted to Viktor but he wasn’t the type to enjoy causing trouble and the closest he ever came before was when he threatened to quit the House team after Flint kicked Adrian off it because Adrian was too honourable to illegally foul someone or cheat.

 

Viktor turned to rest his cheek over Brecc’s substantial soft prick, “Are you ashamed to have me here?”

 

Brecc coughed, “No of course not.”

 

Viktor closed his eyes, “They are jealous of you’re being my friend.”

_Brecc swallowed, “They are jealous of us both being in an intimate position like this.”_

_Viktor covered Brecc’s hand with his own, “I know Adrian thinks I’m a flirt but I haven’t flirted with anyone since I met you.”_

_Brecc choked out, “You haven’t?”_

_Viktor shook his head, unintentionally rubbing against Brecc’s prick, “No…it hurts when you run away from me or when you recoil.”_

_“I just don’t want to be just a fling, I want to have one serious relationship like my parents. I want to be with someone I love and respect that feels the same way. I want the two of us to be partners and equals.”_

_“And you think because I’m a professional Seeker that I can’t give you that?” Viktor whispered sounding hurt._

_Brecc sighed, “I don’t know…because I’m afraid…”_

_Then Viktor and the Slytherin Dungeon common room melted leaving Brecc was alone in darkness…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Lonely

10\. Lonely

 

Viktor was hurt when Brecc vanished soon after breakfast.

 

He looked for the drop-dead gorgeous wizard only to find nothing…

 

His brother too had vanished, likely to study…

 

Viktor felt so empty, abandoned and he plodded in a daze to his bed in the Slytherin dormitory.

 

He fell asleep even before his head touched the pillow…

 

XooooooX

 

Viktor dreamed that he was back on that couch with Brecc but this time he had his head lying in Brecc’s lap instead of against his shoulder.

 

Slytherin witches and even some non-Slytherin witches lusting after him personally to his dismay but the closer he became to Brecc, the more vicious they seemed to become.

 

Viktor was growing closer emotionally to Brecc and he ached when they were apart.

 

Viktor turned to rest his cheek over Brecc’s substantial soft prick, “Are you ashamed to have me here?”

 

Brecc coughed, “No of course not.”

 

Viktor closed his eyes, “They are jealous of you’re being my friend.”

_Brecc swallowed, “They are jealous of us both being in an intimate position like this.”_

_Viktor covered Brecc’s hand with his own, “I know Adrian thinks I’m a flirt but I haven’t flirted with anyone since I met you.”_

_Brecc choked out, “You haven’t?”_

_Viktor shook his head, unintentionally rubbing against Brecc’s prick, “No…it hurts when you run away from me or when you recoil.”_

_“I just don’t want to be just a fling, I want to have one serious relationship like my parents. I want to be with someone I love and respect that feels the same way. I want the two of us to be partners and equals.”_

_“And you think because I’m a professional Seeker that I can’t give you that?” Viktor whispered sounding hurt._

_Brecc sighed, “I don’t know…because I’m afraid…”_

_Then Brecc and the Slytherin Dungeon common room melted leaving Viktor alone in darkness…_

_Viktor wrapped his arms around himself, why could Brecc not sense what he could?_

_That he belonged to the shy gentle wizard, even though Brecc was huge in size Viktor felt safe…_

 

When Viktor woke, he cast a privacy charm and allowed himself the solace to weep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. The Triwizard Champions pt 1

 

11\. The Triwizard Champions

 

Viktor was nervous; he had the highest marks and was one of Durmstrang’s finest…

 

It should not have been a surprise when his name was chosen to represent his school but he could see the fear and tension in Brecc.

 

It hurt when he saw that his prospective mate wouldn’t look at him or clap with the rest of Durmstrang and Slytherin.

 

Viktor silently made his way to the indicated antechamber followed by High Master Karkaroff…

 

Viktor stayed near the fire, heartsick at this development. He felt none of the joy he should after being chosen…

 

When Fleur Delacour entered, she beamed at him but Viktor ignored her. As a submissive Chuvash, he was immuned to the charms of a submissive Veela witch…

 

Adrian’s appearance caused a frown to appear, Brecc would not take this development much better then his own involvement…

 

Though the person that Viktor worried most for was Adrian’s mate who had been keeping his distance and smelling of fear since he had fainted….

 

Then Draco’s friend Harry Potter appeared looking shaken.

 

“What iz it?” Fleur asked, “Do zey want us back in ze hall?”

 

There was the sound of rushed footsteps behind him, and Harry scooted towards Adrian as if to hide behind him.

 

“Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady, May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the fourth Triwizard champion!”

 

Adrian rest a hand on Harry’s shoulder and the tiny Gryffindor turned around, burying his face in the Prefect’s robes.

 

“Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.” The Beauxbatons Champion said tossing her ice blonde hair.

 

“Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!” Bagman said cheerfully.

 

“But evidently zair ‘as been a mistake, ‘e cannot compete. ‘E iz too young.” Delacour protested.

 

“Well… it is amazing. But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name’s come out of the goblet… I mean, I don’t think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It’s down in the rules you’re obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he…”

 

Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall and Draco who was seemingly reluctantly escorted by Professor Snape entered the small chamber.

 

Draco immediately rushed to Harry, pulling him from Adrian and into his arms. “Shh… Harry don’t cry, please don’t cry. I’m right here, and I’m going to do my hardest to get you out of this competition.”

 

Viktor wished selfishly that Brecc would hold him like that, he’d entered but he really hadn’t wanted to represent his school and now he was stuck.

 

“Madame Maxime!” Fleur exclaimed, once everyone had filed in. “Zey are saying zat zis little boy iz to compete also!”

 

Viktor watched as Harry stiffened and Draco squeezed him tighter.

“You’re very tiny for your age Harry…” Draco said quietly in his ear as he rubbed his back to comfort him.

 

Viktor hadn’t really noticed that Harry Potter was exceptionally small and his scent smelt of ill-health and his bones were weak.

 

“What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?” Madame Maxime asked Dumbledore, turning to the longhaired man.

 

“I’d rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,” Karkaroff said, a steely smile upon his face. “Two Hogwarts champions? I don’t remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?”

 

“C’est impossible,” Madame Maxime rumbled, placing an enormous hand on Fleur’s shoulder. “’Ogwarts cannot ‘ave two champions. It is most injust.”

 

“We were under the impression your Age Line would keep out younger students, Dumbledore, otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our schools.” Karkaroff said tightly.

 

“It’s no one’s fault but Potter’s, Karkaroff.” Snape said softly but sternly.

 

“Uncle!” Draco exclaimed in astonishment.

 

“Thank you Severus,” Dumbledore said, glaring at Draco. The old man moved closer to the pair of boys, his gaze softening a little. “Did you put your name in the Goblet, Harry?”

 

“No, Professor…” Harry sniffed, refusing to budge from Draco’s arms or even look at the adults.

 

“Ah, but of course ‘e is lying!” Madame Maxime exclaimed.

 

“Listen lady, I mean no disrespect, but does he look like a liar, much less someone who would enter himself in a deadly competition? For the love of the gods, the boy is crying!” Adrian asked, stepping away from his bookshelf.

 

“For a ‘undred zouseend Galleons? Oui.” The giant of a Head Mistress sniffed.

“Harry is the heir to the Potter-Black vaults. He’ll probably court someone of a Pureblood line and inherit that too. I do not think Harry has any need for a mere hundred thousand Galleons when he has the two of the largest ancient families’ vaults in his name for inheritance at seventeen. So, with all due respect, shut up.” Adrian growled.

 

“Mr. Pucey, I ask that you please remain silent while we resolve this issue.” Snape ordered sharply.

 

Adrian growled but gave a curt nod, not leaving Harry’s side.

 

“Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman, you are our –err –objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?” Karkaroff said.

 

Viktor sat by the fire studying the trio before him, he hadn’t spoken up and was observing the others before he complained about the situation they were in or spoke up in support of the seemingly terrified boy. Harry’s terror and unease felt real as did his truthfulness about not entering.

 

“We must follow the rules, and the rules clearly states that the people whose names come out of the Goblet are bound to the Tournament and forced to compete.” Mr. Crouch said, looking over his glasses at Harry.

 

“Well, Barty knows the rule book front to back,” Bagman said beaming at everyone.

 

“I insist on a resubmitting of the names of my students.” Karkaroff said scratching his left arm through his thick robes. “You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It’s only fair, Dumbledore.” Karkaroff said with an ugly smile plastered on his face that was made all the more disagreeable with his yellowed slightly broken teeth.

 

Viktor never had trusted Karkaroff and had hoped that his tenure as High Master would be shorter.

 

“But Karkaroff, it doesn’t work like that,” Bagman said, “the Goblet of Fire’s just gone out – it won’t reignite until the start of the next tournament…”

 

“In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!” Karkaroff exploded.

 

Harry whimpered.

 

“Empty threat, Karkaroff. You can’t leave your champion now. He’s got to compete; they’ve all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore and Crouch said. Convenient, eh?” A gruff voice came from the door and there a loud clunk of a wooden leg ringing through the small chamber when the wizard moved.

 

“Convenient?” Karkaroff scoffed. “I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Moody.”

 

“Don’t you? It’s very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter’s name in the Goblet knowing he’d have to compete if it came out.” Moody snarled.

 

“Evidently, someone ‘oo wished to give ‘Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!” Madame Maxime interrupted.

 

“I quite agree, Madame Maxime, I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards…” Karkaroff sneered.

 

“If anyone’s got reason to complain, it’s Potter… but funny thing, I don’t hear him saying a word.” Moody drawled.

 

“Maybe because he’s too scared and busy crying into my robes to say anything?” Draco snapped, “I don’t understand why this is so important. I am going to complain to the Minister himself. I don’t understand why Harry can’t be given a choice. I think I read somewhere that a magical contract can be broken, as long as the person involved and a guardian, if that witch or wizard is underage, attend a hearing at the Ministry.”

 

“Do be quiet you insolent little know-it-all,” Moody growled, cursing Draco silent non-verbally.

 

Harry pushed himself away from Draco, storming up to the DADA teacher. “You give Draco his voice back, you crazy old coot. I don’t give a damn if I’m bound to compete in a stupid Tournament. Adrian deserves to win at any rate! I’m just going to throw every Task anyway! Give Draco his voice back now or so help me Merlin…”

 

“Harry, enough with the empty threats, I’ll give Draco his voice back. Come here child.” Adrian hissed.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder at the older boy who hadn’t said anything since he’d been told to be quiet.

 

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Adrian, even Draco, who had been yelling silently, had wide eyes and an abnormally pale color to his skin.

 

Viktor understood Adrian as did Potter but Potter felt like Mikhail and Adrian did not.

 

“Finite…” Adrian mumbled, just barely under his breath.

 

Draco was released, but he continued to stare wide-eyed and pale at Adrian.

 

“What do you all want?” Adrian snapped in English.

“You just spoke in the Ancient tongue of snakes, young man.” Karkaroff scowled, edging away from the Hogwarts Champions.

 

“So what? I’ve been able to speak to snakes since I was little.” Adrian glared, “I’m a Pucey, in my family it is a revered trait and the mark of a powerful wizard. Puceys are always Neutral, never Dark. We are raised to be servants of the people; we’re healers, protectors such as Aurors and researchers. I saw how you let the students treat this poor boy who had no idea of your prejudicial and ignorant beliefs about Parselmouths. Not one Pucey has ever gone Dark so don’t you even dare think that I would be the first.”

 

“Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself can speak Parseltongue though.” McGonagall mumbled.

Adrian smiled at her, “Of course we can. The Pucey line is descended from Slytherin via Elektra Gaunt. He and his mate had children after he left supposedly left Hogwarts, you realize that, right?”

 

“Well, cousin, that makes you King of Slytherin.” Draco said, formally bowing.

 

Adrian’s face went pink but he bowed back slightly.

 

“Salazar Slytherin’s descendant competing in the Triwizard Tournament! That’s just swell!” Karkaroff grumbled angrily.

 

“Maybe someone is hoping Potter is going to die in the competition,” Moody said, growling slightly.

 

Bagman wiped his face nervously. “Moody, old man what a thing to say!”

 

“We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn’t discovered six ways to murder him before lunchtime,” Karkaroff thundered. “Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.”

 

“Imagining things, am I?” Moody growled, clunking forward a step. “Seeing things, eh? It had to be a skilled witch or wizard who put Potter’s name in that goblet…”

 

“Yoo zeemed to ‘ave put a lot of zought into zees, Meester Moody.” Madame Maxime said suspiciously.

 

Moody glared. “There are those who will turn innocent occasions to their advantages,” Moody retorted, “it was once my job to think the way Dark wizards do, as Karkaroff ought to remember…”

 

“Alastor!” Dumbledore said sternly, glaring at the man.

 

Karkaroff’s face was scarlet, while Madam Maxime looked appalled.

 

“What Albus? It’s the truth; Karkaroff is lower than a real Dark Wizard because he is a cowardly fool. He is the type who would throw his own family in the path of the Killing Curse to save his own skin.” Moody growled.

 

“If Harry was forced into a competition,” Draco sniffed moving closer to Harry, “he should have a chance to prove his innocence. Surely Uncle you have Veritaserum, I know you brew it. Besides, Harry wouldn’t know any of the counterspells and you’d be the first to admit he hasn’t the skill to brew a potion that would allow him to be immune to its affects.”

 

“What good would that do?” Moody growled, “The rules are quite clear,”

 

“Rules are only guidelines to be followed, if they are broken by another party then why should Harry suffer?” Draco snarled, “Unless it is the practice of our Ministry to torment the innocent and let the guilty go free?”

 

“Draco…” Severus said sharply.

 

“This is wrong Uncle Sev, I know you don’t like Harry much for reasons I don’t know or understand but surly you have an issue with injustice.” Draco frowned.

 

“Potters have never had a respect for the rules, they only exist to be broken and Potter has a history of breaking them.” Snape glared.

 

“Only with good reason,” Harry whispered, “never for my own benefit…”

 

“Harry has a point Severus my boy,” Dumbledore said with a short-lived wink.

“Still giving Potters the benefit of the doubt even when their past ought to speak for them.” Snape glowered.

 

“Enough of this getting out of the Tournament nonsense, what’s done is done. Harry’s guardians are Muggles and we can’t really inform them of our little tournament.” Moody snorted.

 

At the mention of his relatives, Harry flinched.

 

Draco’s frown deepened, something was very wrong there.

 

Viktor and Adrian both seemed to notice that Harry flinched when his Muggle relatives were brought up.

 

“I’m sure your Houses wish to celebrate.” Dumbledore addressed his students.

 

“We’ll be spending the night on our ship.” Karkaroff sneered.

 

Viktor had enough of this, “No.” his voice was harsh like his father when he was upset or when his Uncle Dragomir was lecturing his subordinants at the Dragon Preserve to keep a stronger watch on poachers.

“What Viktor? Surely this highly irregular and offensive incident,” Karkaroff began.

 

“I came here to farzer our relazionzhips vith our magical broozers and zisters. I make friends here. Zis boy iz innocent. ‘Ogwarts be innocent of zis. I vill ztay. We have bin offended by somevum else.” Viktor said in a quiet but firm voice, “Adrian iz not ze zort of zupport a cheater. He vould be inzisting zhat zey punish ‘em if he did zis. I have no vlame. If zis boy is Champion, he will do iz best. Ve vill all do our vest.”

 

“Viktor…” Karkaroff stammered.

 

“No, ‘eadmaster. I trust Adrian and eef ‘e vupports ‘Arry zen I do too.” Viktor said stubbornly.

 

“Alright, so now that that is resolved, why don’t we give you the information on your first task?” Ludo says, clapping his hands.

 

“Ah, the first task…” Mr. Crouch sighed. “The first task is designed to test your daring,” Crouch began, “so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will be held on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and panel of judges. Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed with their wand only. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, champions are exempt from end-of-year tests.” Mr. Crouch finished and looked at Dumbledore.

 

“I think that’s all, is it, Albus?” Bagman said rubbing his hands together.

 

“I think so… Are you sure you don’t want to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?” the Headmaster asked.

 

“No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry… It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…” Crouch muttered.

 

“You’ll come and have a drink before you go?”

“I hate to intrude on your plans to seduce a drunken man, Headmaster, but can we be excused? I’d prefer to get Harry away from here as soon as possible.”

 

“Draco!” Professor Severus Snape growled.

 

“No, Severus, yes you shall be excused.” Dumbledore said, waving his hand and completely ignoring Draco’s comment.

 

Draco picked Harry up, much to his apparent discomfort sparking protests and carried him out of the room.

 

Adrian followed with a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “I’d best go talk to Neville, he’s probably pissed…”

“No doubt, he was crying just after you disappeared into the chamber…” Harry mumbled.

 

Adrian’s eyes widened before he bolted out the door.

 

Viktor was inwardly trembling and he wanted to be held in Brecc’s strong arms.

 

His brother waved at him and Viktor reluctantly went over to Mikhail.

 

His brother hugged him hard, “Vitya you’re a Champion!”

 

Viktor awkwardly hugged him back, “Yes I do seem to be…”

 

Mikhail frowned, “Why aren’t you excited? You aren’t made at Harry Potter are you? You don’t think he cheated…”

 

Viktor shook his head, “He’s innocent Misha. It was someone else. He’s frightened and his friends are frightened for him. Unlike the other champions, Potter is still a boy and he can’t consent for himself anymore then you can…”

 

Mikhail nodded, “That’s why Colin and his friends say. Ned said he didn’t seem like a cheater…”

 

“Don’t let them be too hard on the boy.”

 

“What is the story about you and the beast over there?” Mikhail frowned.

 

Viktor scowled, “Brecc is not a beast!”

 

Mikhail blushed, “He’s huge…”

 

“He’s gentle…”

 

“He’s leaving…” Mikhail deadpanned.

 

Viktor was hurt, “Why?”

 

“Longbottom ordered Pucey to leave him alone.” Mikhail shrugged.

 

Viktor stiffened, “I’m going back to Slytherin…”

 

“Take care, Vitya please.” Mikhail said softly.

 

Viktor absently ruffled his hair before plodding back to Slytherin and sitting back down.

 

He half-hearted returned the congratulations he received but he didn’t feel particularly enthusiastic about his status as a Triwizard Champion.

 

Even when Brecc returned and reclaiming his seat beside Viktor, the dreamy Slytherin wouldn’t look at him...

 

Viktor just wanted to disappear…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. The Triwizard Champions pt 2

11\. The Triwizard Champions

 

Brecc had sympathised with Neville, he had a sinking feeling that Adrian would be champion, which was why he’d tried to talk him out of it. When that didn’t work, Brecc entered himself hoping that he would be chosen instead.

 

Brecc didn’t let himself consider whether Viktor would be chosen.

 

So his heart stopped when he heard:

 

“The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!”

 

The youngest and most foul of the Weasleys, there was nothing endearing or attractive about Ron Weasley, shouted, “No surprises there!”

 

Then a storm of wild applause and cheering swept over the students.

 

Viktor rose from his place besides Brecc and made his way along the teacher’s table before disappearing into the chamber.

 

Brecc could hardly breathe; in his worry over Adrian he hadn’t considered that Viktor might be a Triwizard champion as well…

 

Dumbledore rumbled. “The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!”

 

Then the words Brecc dreaded most filled the Great Hall.

 

“Adrian Pucey! Hogwarts will be represented by Adrian Pucey!”

 

Brecc opened his eyes searching out Gary and Neville.

 

Gary looked proud but his bottom lip trembled a bit but he was clapping.

 

Neville’s eyes were full of pained sorrow.

 

Then the whole world went to shite after Adrian entered the antechamber…

 

“Excellent!” Dumbledore called happily as the last of the cheering died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…” Dumbledore stopped speaking suddenly.

 

The goblet had turned red again, sparks flying in every direction.

 

Another piece of parchment floats towards the old headmaster and he grabbed it. “Harry Potter.”

 

Brecc’s own distressed musing was interrupted by Dumbledore’s cold voice and Draco climbing out of his seat, his face red with anger.

  
  
“Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please.” Dumbledore frowned as he called out Harry’s name again.  


 

“Professor this is unacceptable! Harry didn’t put his name in the Goblet! I was with him all day! He’s only fourteen; you can’t allow him to compete!” Draco yelled at the headmaster.

 

“Hush Draco,” Snape snapped at him from the dais where the Head table was.

 

Draco glared at him but quieted.

 

“Well… through the door, Harry,” Dumbledore said pleasantly, but his smile had completely vanished.

  
  
Harry Potter moved along the teachers’ table and into the chamber but the glance she had was of the Potter boy wanting to fall through the floor, he was frightened.

  
  
Draco glared at Professor Snape but he quieted quite a bit, though his lips were moving as he was still protesting, his words drifting to drifted to Brecc’s Akan sharpened ears.

  
  
“Stupid Dumbledore! Uncle Sev, you are the most stubborn individual on the planet! Harry wouldn’t enter the Tournament just look at him! He looked like he’d going to be tortured or killed damn it!” then Malfoy started growling in French…  


“C'est des conneries!”  


“Tu commence Ã m'enmerder Oncle Severus! Tu es con.”  


The first was a sentiment that Brecc agreed with; this whole situation was shite…

 

Blaise scowled as he lectured Draco in French, “That’s not going to help Harry!”

  
  
The look Blaise received was pure fury and Draco stormed through the Great Hall heading straight for the Head Table his spine straight and his air defiant.

  
  
Bagman had already entered the antechamber having followed closely behind Harry…  


 

Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall and Draco who was seemingly reluctantly escorted by Professor Snape entered the small chamber.   


Though it was probably more because Hogwarts’ champion was a Slytherin.  


Slytherin, a maligned House was chosen as their School’s representative.  


The look Brecc was giving the cup was malignant, if it could have exploded it would have.

 

“Vucking cup! ‘hy Yotte’? ‘hy Atrian? ‘hy Vi…Viktor?  You’re going to be the death of me… zis business stinks aloud! I’m amasked, ‘ow to ‘andle zis!” his fists clenched. “I ned to ‘anit something!”  


[Fucking cup! Why Potter? Why Adrian? Why Vi…Viktor? You’re going to be the death of me. This business stinks foully! I’m at a loss how to handle this! I need to beat something!]  


Brecc wasn’t a violent person but he wanted to scream and tear something apart…

 

“Oh dear…” Ayla, Draco’s sister whispered to Maia, one of Daphne Greengrass’ younger sisters and Adrian’s cousin both of whom were in their Third Year.  


Maia frowned, “What’s wrong?”

  
  
“Brecc’s angry…” Ayla said shifting away.  


“How can you tell?” Maia asked.  


“He’s talking in Wiltshire dialect… he never does that…not publicly anyway…”  


Slytherin quieted and they like the others still in the Great Hall waited for the champions to return.  


It seemed to take forever…  


Theo Nott was halfway to Gryffindor before Brecc in his anxious state noticed that he’d left the table.  


Theo wrapped his arms around the new Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefect George Weasley, Adrian’s round partner and held him while Granger and Potter's former friend Ron Weasley looked on in disgust.   


Finally Adrian ran from the antechamber and into the Great Hall, which was still full of students watching the chamber door expectantly.  


His friend seemed oblivious to the cheers that arose from Slytherin first and then Ravenclaw…  


Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were slow to follow.  


Adrian ran down the steps and hurried to the Gryffindor table. “Neville!” He called out, skidding to a halt behind the boy who had his head on the table.  


Granger pulled back from Neville as if acceding to his right to comfort Neville.  


Neville lifted his head and looked at Pucey, flinching slightly and Pucey knelt beside him.

  
  
Neville looked away.

  
  
Adrian’s eyes were reflecting pain and shock, while his face almost looked for a moment as if he were stricken and hurt by whatever Neville was saying.

  
  
Neville appeared to break out into fresh but thankfully silent sobs.

  
  
Adrian forced Neville to spin around and threw his arms around him while talking to him. Eventually Adrian pulled away to look in Neville’s eyes.  


Neville wouldn’t look at him and seemed to be ordering him to leave him alone…

  
Adrian stalked back to his own House table, straight for Brecc, speaking quietly. “Brecc, please come back to the common room with me…”   


That was a shock, as Champion Adrian should be staying to be congratulated.

 

I don’t know how much longer I can keep my mask on…” He said, whispering the last part.

 

Brecc stood abruptly and hugged Adrian, guiding him out of the Great Hall, just as Draco entered with a small Harry in his arms.

 

Adrian pulled away from Brecc and headed down the corridor, ducking behind a statue into an alcove and pulls his knees to his chest.

 

Brecc jogged up and squeezed in next to him.

 

“He was really was avoiding me this weekend Brecc…”

 

“Hey, listen Adrian, he’s just worried… You entering this tournament has put the same amount of pressure on him as it has for me.”

 

“Why is that though?” Adrian pouted.

 

“You’re his best friend.”

 

“I don’t want to be his best friend Brecc…” the Slytherin prefect protested.

 

“What…?” Brecc blinked.

 

“Did you know that Akan have destined mates, the one they were born for?” Adrian asked quietly as he stared at his robes.

 

“I did know that, but doesn’t it usually take a very long time for an Akan to actually find their mate?” Brecc frowned.

 

“Yes, but I was lucky, and found mine right away… Though it’s also unfortunate because I can’t do anything… It’ll scare him Brecc…” Adrian’s bottom lip quivered. “H-he told me he couldn’t look at me. My heart feels like it was ripped from my chest and left in a bloody mess at his feet…”

 

“Rafe, you’re going to have to tell him soon. You being in this amount of pain is killing me. Do something about it.”

 

“I can’t Brecc! There’s a reason I’m in Slytherin and not Gryffindor!”

 

“If you’re trying to tell me it is because you aren’t brave, that’s a load of crap. You’re only in Slytherin because you’re related to Salazar himself. You may be cunning but you never cheat. You’re loyal, courageous and intelligent. You belong in three different houses, now stop degrading yourself and give me a hug, you need it.”

 

Adrian threw his arms around Brecc’s shoulders and pressed his face into his robes.

 

“It’ll be alright, Rafe, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Thank you, Brecc…”

 

“Anything for you, now let’s go back to the Great Hall, I think they’d like to see their Champion.”

 

Adrian reentered the Great Hall with his mask reconstructed and his head held high.

 

Cheering erupts from the Hogwarts students and he smiled, fighting the urge to look for Neville.

 

Brecc entered right behind him and glared toward the front of the Great Hall, barely placing his hand on Adrian’s back, steering him to their table.

 

“Brecc…” Adrian said sharply but quietly.

 

“Sorry Adrian, I’m being overprotective.” Brecc muttered.

 

Adrian clearly thought he was glaring at Neville; rather Brecc was glaring at that foul cup…

 

“I can handle this. And if I can’t you’re the first person I’ll go to.”

 

“Alright…” Brecc whispered, pulling his hand away and reluctantly returned to his spot beside Viktor but like Neville, Brecc found it impossible to congratulate the Durmstrang Champion.

 

Adrian sat with his back to the Gryffindor table, his shoulders squared and his mask firm.

 

“Welcome back, Champion. Draco left with Harry and Hermione… Neville…” Blaise started to say.

 

“I don’t care; I want to enjoy my dinner.” Adrian interrupted, lying through his teeth.

 

Blaise scrunched up his nose, clearly smelling the lie but he nodded and turned to Brecc.

 

Brecc shook his head to tell Blaise to drop it.

“Andy?”

 

Brecc realized that Adrian’s brother had snuck up on them and had called out quietly.

 

Adrian turned around, pulling the younger boy into his arms.

 

“Hey there, Gary. How is everything in…Gryffindor?” Adrian asked, his voice cracking on Gryffindor.

 

“Haha your voice cracked. To answer your question though, it’s alright I guess… Boring really. I only know a few people even though I’m a Second Year…” Gaheris said, trailing off.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Well, yes. In case you were wondering, I’m quite glad you were chosen as Champion for our school.” Gaheris said, pulling back slightly to look into his brother’s eyes.

 

“Thank you bud. I…” Adrian started to say.

 

“Andy, promise me you’ll be safe.” Gaheris said firmly.

 

“Why is everyone so concerned with my safety?” Adrian grumbled.

 

“Because everyone loves you. Now do it.” Gaheris said stubbornly.

“I promise Gary.” Adrian said.

 

Brecc hoped that he would do his best to keep it…

 

If Neville’s abandonment made him reckless then Brecc would have to intercede, which he was reluctant to do.

 

“Good, because if anything happened I think I’d be as distressed as Neville.” Gaheris frowned.

 

“How…”

 

“Everyone’s noticed, Andy. You are always around each other.” Gary said, wrapping his arms around his brother’s shoulders again. “But- that’s okay. I still love you.”

“What do you mean?”

 

“I know you like him a lot. I’m still contemplating reasons why, but I know. And I still love you.”

Adrian bit his lip and squeezed Gaheris hard. “You’re the best little brother ever, you know that?”

 

“Of course I do.” Gaheris laughed, stepping away and hugging Brecc instead.

 

“Hi Brecc, how are you?” Gaheris beamed up at him.

 

“I’m well, and you, Gaheris?” Brecc teased with false ease.

 

“Gary, please. I hate my name. I’m good, trying to make new friends and all. Still getting used to everything, you know?” the second year Gryffindor protested.

 

Adrian turned his attention back on his food, ignoring the urge to look at Neville. He subconsciously fiddled with his ring, bringing it to his lips.

 

“I’m going to go back to my table Andy. I love you. Hi Daphne, Maia, Aria. Hey Blaise!” Gaheris said, hugging Adrian from behind, waving to his Greengrass cousins and Blaise, and then running off to Gryffindor’s table.

 

“He’s such a sweet kid…” Brecc said affectionately.

 

Adrian smiled at him. “I raised him right, huh?”

“No doubt in my mind you did… You’ll be a great father someday. Your pups will be very lucky to have you.” Brecc teased.

 

“Stop… I’m blushing.” Adrian said, his face burning.

 

“He’s right though, plus, your kids will be extremely good looking. Have you actually taken a good look at yourself in the mirror since your birthday?” the normally silent Aodhan Urquhart, the lazy prefect asked.

 

“Well, no…” Adrian shook his head.

 

“Next time you get the chance, you should look.” Blaise preened.

 

“What’s changed?” Adrian frowned.

                       

“You.” His friends Blaise and Brecc chorused.

 

The change in topic and Gaheris’ appearance had soothed Brecc’s ruffled fur but not enough…

 

So he too fell into silence…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Adrian’s mate collapses

12\. Adrian’s mate collapses

 

Adrian and Brecc as usual sat side by side in Charms.

 

Their classroom door was thrown open so hard that it thundered against the stone wall.

 

The two Akans were on their feet at once.

 

Leaning heavily on the door frame was Greg Goyle, he gasped out.

 

“Trouble in Defence. Draco told me to get you.”

 

Adrian stammered, “Is it Neville?”

 

Greg nodded. “He collapsed…”

 

Adrian stormed out of the classroom, shoving past Greg and leaving his books behind.

 

Brecc glowered, “Why did he collapse?”

 

Greg shrugged, “Moody decided to show us the Unforgivables. It was the Cruciatus that did it I think.”

 

Professor Flitwick nodded, “Go ahead and follow Adrian. I know that he’ll need you.”

 

Flitwick had always been a good sort, Brecc thought as he hurried to pack up both of their school things before he headed towards the infirmary.

 

Goyle had already left.

 

XooooooX

 

The door to the Infirmary was pushed open and Brecc rushed in, straight to Adrian's side.

 

"You ran straight out of the classroom! I was worried..." Brecc said quickly.

 

"I-I'm fine Brecc." Adrian replied wearily.

 

"No you aren't. You're my best friend Adrian; come on back, Neville will be okay." Brecc said quickly.

 

"Brecc..." Adrian mumbled, his eyelids sliding closed.

 

Brecc pulled the exhausted boy from his seat and into his arms. "Let's go put you to bed. You can come see Neville when you wake up."

  


"He may not! This is his fault!" Lady Longbottom exclaimed.

 

Brecc growled.

 

"I told you, ma'am, this is not Adrian's fault!" Harry glared.

 

"Harry..." Draco scolded, as his parents and Greg's mother arrive.

 

Adrian whimpered softly.

  


Brecc held him closer. "Shh, Adrian I know, we'll find you a way to see him again." Brecc swiftly carried Adrian through the castle, like a child because even with his Akan inheritance, Adrian was rather light. Or was it because Brecc was built like a bear?

 

Adrian wrapped himself around Brecc tightly, when the cold dungeon air reached through his clothes and gripped him.

 

He started to shiver and Brecc rubbed his back.

 

Adrian buried his face in Brecc's neck and Brecc felt it become wet with tears.

 

The fact that Adrian never really cried in front of him before this year, and had done so twice in the past week made him worry.

 

“Adrian…” Brecc mumbled.

  


Adrian made a choked noise. “I heard her, how am I to get her courting consent if she thinks this is my fault? Brecc why does it hurt so bad?”

 

“Shh… Adrian, Neville didn’t say he didn’t want you there…” Brecc opened the doors to the common room and rushed up to their dorm.

 

Cassius was sitting on his bed, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

  


Brecc placed Adrian on his bed and turned down the covers.

 

“Is your little boyfriend playing nurse-maid now, Pucey?” Cassius smirked.

 

“I’m not his boyfriend Warrington,” Brecc snapped, bushing Adrian’s hair from his face.

 

“You sure act like it.” Their dormmate sneered.

 

“It’s okay Brecc…” Adrian mumbled, looking up at his best friend with half-lidded eyes.

 

“He obviously doesn’t mind…” Cassius mumbled.

 

“Shut up, would you?” Brecc snarled, he wished he’d taken Adrian to either of his private apartments but to leave now would be cowardice.

 

Adrian tugged on Brecc’s hand and the taller boy climbed onto the bed.

 

Adrian snuggled into Brecc’s side, tears slowly leaking from behind his closed eyes.

 

Brecc cast silencing and privacy charms silently before crawling under Adrian’s covers and holding him tightly.

 

XoooooX

 

Adrian had cried himself to sleep when Draco and Potter peeked into the dormitory.

 

Brecc scowled as he brought down the wards he had cast earlier, before whispering, “Why are you here?”

 

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Potter beat him to it.

 

“Neville is awake and asking for Adrian. He got really mad at his Gran for ordering Adrian to go away. He told her that he could only trust Adrian and that if Adrian wouldn’t come see him because she broke his heart then Neville hoped that she was happy about stealing his happiness. If Adrian won’t come I don’t think Neville will ever forgive her…” Harry blurted out.

 

Brecc snorted, “If Neville finally wants to see him, wild Abraxans and wards couldn’t keep Adrian away. I’ll wake him…”

 

Reluctantly, Brecc shook Adrian and said quietly, “Adrian…Neville is awake and asking for you.”

 

Adrian sat up so suddenly that if Brecc wasn’t all muscle that his friend might have elbowed and hurt him.

 

“Neville? He’s awake? Is he alright?” Adrian gasped out.

 

Draco laughed, “Peace cousin, he seems to be very emotional and very viciously angry about you being sent away but he wants to see you.”

 

Adrian scurried out of the dormitory followed by Warrington’s mocking laughter.

 

Brecc growled, “Shove it Warrington.”

 

“Why should I? Shouldn’t you be a little more jealous? Your little boyfriend is cheating on you with some pathetic little Gryffindork. Then again Pucey isn’t all that…”

 

“Adrian is the King of Slytherin you prat.” Draco retorted. “He’s also a prefect and the Quidditch captain.”

 

“Another arrogant Slytherin.” Warrington muttered.

 

“You are just jealous because he is a much better Chaser then you are and despite not playing last year he was made captain.” Brecc said summoning his and Adrian’s things.

 

Then he ushered Draco and Harry out of the Sixth Year Boys’ dormitory.

 

Brecc sighed, “Tell Adrian I’m going to crash in the Captain’s dormitory. I’m going to work on my make-up work. I’m putting his homework stuff in the prefect apartment.”

 

Draco nodded, “Sure thing.” Then he smirked, “Should we tell Viktor anything?”

 

Brecc flinched, “Nothing…tell him nothing…”

 

Draco frowned even as Harry tugged on his hand leaving him away.

 

Brecc let himself into the unused apartment and put his worry over Adrian and his mate out of his head by focusing on his homework…

 

Even if his mother had been ill, that didn’t mean that he was exempt from Snape’s expectations. He was still required to read the required chapters, review Adrian’s notes and turn in both the homework and potions within a reasonable amount of time.

 

Brecc had access to the NEWT students’ lab and he planned to brew the potions once he caught up on the essays…

 

Snape was no easier on his NEWT students then he was on his OWL students, if anything he was harsher.

 

Although he was very different this year even going so far as to ask a NEWT student to tutor a Fourth Year…

 

Brecc put it all out of his head to focus on his homework…

 

 

 


	14. The almost date

 

13\. The almost-date

 

Brecc had been just as disgusted to have to join Adrian in Moody’s Defence class after Neville had fainted and Blaise’s kneecaps were shattered.

 

Adrian was lucky to get called out because of the Champions were required for the ‘Wand Weighing’…

 

Leaving Brecc to sit there with a dictating quill taking notes while Brecc sat there glaring death at the mad ex-Auror.

 

He was surprised when Viktor sat beside him at dinner and turned to speak to him.

 

“I heard it iz a Hogzmeade Weekend? Vhat iz zhat?”

 

Brecc swallowed, “Third Years and older are allowed to visit the local Wizarding village just outside Hogwarts’ grounds. This close to Solstice many use it to shop for gifts. Though there are those who prefer to go on dates.”

 

“Dates? Vhat iz zhis?”

 

“Two people interested in one another sharing a drink?” Brecc blurted out. “Or shopping together.”

 

“I’m just a visitor…vill yoo show me around?” Viktor asked quietly.

 

Adrian chuckled, “Of course he would.”

 

That was how Brecc got saddled with escorting Viktor around Hogsmeade…

 

XoooooX

 

Brecc fumed as he got dressed.

 

A not-date with his crush and Adrian had to be devious enough to make sure that he was unable to refuse…

 

Brecc was anxious about spending time alone with Viktor Krum of all people…

 

Adrian saw to it that he made it to the Great Hall where they ate and Viktor joined them.

 

The three of them walked down to Hogsmeade with Viktor between Adrian and Brecc.

 

Adrian spotted Neville with Blaise and abruptly left Brecc alone with Viktor.

 

Brecc felt as if that was Adrian’s brilliant plan all along…

 

Then Viktor slipped his arm in Brecc’s and Brecc felt as if that was something meant to be…

 

Brecc coughed, “Well perhaps you can help me…my mother is expecting a little girl and I want to get a gift for the both of them.”

 

Viktor beamed, “My mother had Misha when I was seven so I know everything one needs for a baby…”

 

They ended up in Baby Witch and Viktor pointed out things that would be helpful; such as pretty clothes for a newborn witch, crib bedding for a little witch, new cloth nappies and stuffed toys.

 

Brecc bought a stuffed unicorn, a bunch of dresses, garden themed crib bedding, new nappies as well as some new comfortable robes for his mother.

 

He paid for it to all be gift wrapped and sent to Little Ridge care of his father so it could be added to the gifts beneath their usual tree.

 

Brecc had almost decided to return home as usual but then he remembered the Yule Ball to be held Solstice night…

 

It was about lunchtime when they finished at the baby store…

 

Brecc didn’t feel like dealing with the usual **Three Broomsticks** crowd, **Brews and Stews** was too low-class and he didn’t like the look of **The Hogshead**. So he decided to take Viktor to **The Orchid** instead…

 

Viktor seemed rather embarrassed to be taken there…

 

Brecc frowned, “Is it not a good place?”

 

Viktor blushed, “I’ve never been brought to a place like this by a wizard.”

 

Brecc swallowed, “Oh…”

 

Did that make it a date now?

 

XoooooX

 

After lunch, they poked through the other shops picking up more ink and parchment as well as gifts before heading back to Hogwarts…

 

Viktor knew he was a Chuvash because he’d been scented as one by his mother…

 

For seven years he was the only living child of his parents’ mateship, now there were two of them: himself and Mikhail…

 

Viktor was his father’s pride and joy as well as his mother’s sorrow…

 

So he was a lot closer to his father…

 

He looked like a slimmer version of Branko Krum…

 

It wasn’t until his sixteenth birthday that he learned why…

 

Viktor came into his Chuvash inheritance as a submissive; he was far too canny to have allowed anyone to penetrate him because well he’d had a slight suspicion…

 

The revelation had sent his mother back into depression and his father had assured him that he was proud of him no matter what.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Durmstrang boys to experiment with one another…

 

He maybe biologically a submissive Chuvash but Viktor was a sexual switch by preference…

 

So he’d have flings with some of the other boys and had been a first lover for a handful. None of his past sexual relationships were serious, they scratched an itch but didn’t fulfil him…

 

It wasn’t until he laid eyes on a British wizard named Brecc Montague that Viktor felt his submissive Chuvash attracted to anyone.

 

He could sense that the intensely muscled and highly intelligent Slytherin wasn’t human…he had some magical creature inheritance.

 

That meant he was safe…

 

He’d flirted with Pucey because the youth was very good-looking but he knew instinctively that Pucey would prefer to play the role of Chaser in bed…

 

Brecc Montague could never be anything but a Chaser…even if he was built like a Beater.

 

It took Viktor weeks of shy flirtation and Pucey’s not so subtle encouragement of his pursuit before Brecc seemed to return his attentions.

 

It wasn’t until after their almost date in Hogsmeade, that Viktor kissed Brecc just as they reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

 

XoooooX

 

Brecc froze for a heartbeat or two before lifting Viktor off the ground and crushing him to his chest.

 

Viktor threw his arms around Brecc’s neck, holding onto him.

 

Brecc’s kiss was soul searing, the passion in it was wound tight…

 

Viktor had felt his first heat drawing closer; he’d never experienced any of the warning signs until recently.

 

Beneath Brecc’s aloof exterior was a passionate beast and Viktor wanted to be ravaged by it…

 

“How do you do this to me?” Brecc asked between bruising kisses.

 

Viktor blushed, “Do what?”

 

“Make me want you?”

 

Viktor stiffened, “Don’t you want to want me?”

 

“You’re Viktor Krum who wouldn’t…” Brecc muttered.

 

Viktor swallowed, “Don’t you want me for just being Viktor?”

 

Brecc resumed kissing him, “Yes!”

 

Viktor was carried into common room, through it, up the stairs and brought to a room he’d never been in before.

 

“This is the Quidditch Captain’s room…I’ve never used it much…”

 

“I thought Adrian was Captain…”

 

Brecc shrugged, “He gave it to me this week…because he’s Prefect and a Triwizard Champion…”

 

Brecc carried him to the large four-poster bed; they tugged off one another’s winter outer clothing, tossing scarves, hats, gloves and cloaks before removing their sweaters, shirts and trousers.

 

Viktor soon lay half-pinned by Brecc’s much larger frame wearing only his smalls…

 

Brecc’s large hands traced his body, “You look more gorgeous then I imagined…”

 

Viktor blushed, his fingers shaking as they caressing Brecc’s eight-pack muscled stomach. “You’re more sexy…”

 

“Salazar’s cauldron I want you.” Brecc growled.

 

Viktor groaned softly, “Then have me?”

 

Brecc was quite wolfish as he ripped Viktor’s underwear from his body, casting spells on his ass before thrusting in deep.

 

Viktor cried out clinging to his mate, the burn was slight but welcome. Brecc was huge….

 

Viktor was so tight, gripping Brecc so tightly he was afraid to knot…worried that to do so would injure the slightly older teen. His wolf wanted to claim the infamous Seeker almost as much as Brecc did himself…

 

Sex with Brecc was more intense then Viktor had imagined, Brecc’s thrusts went deep…

 

Viktor wrapped himself loosely around Brecc, rocking up into those punishing thrusts.

 

If he weren’t Chuvash, Brecc might inadvertently hurt him but he was so it was unlikely that it would happen. Consequently, Brecc felt well hung and his prick clearly matched his physical size.

 

After his first full body-spasming orgasm, Viktor was far more primal and relaxed.

 

Brecc was pleased that Viktor wasn’t one of those ‘lay there while I fuck you’ types that’d he’d heard the older wizards some Slytherin, most not complaining about; he was physically involved in the act. The longer they fucked the more open Viktor was, and the same could be said for him…

 

To Brecc’s mixture of satisfaction and worry, he felt himself knot. “Fuck…”

 

Viktor didn’t know what was happening but he quickly realized that Brecc couldn’t completely withdraw his cock from his body.

 

Brecc’s thrusts were harder and hungrier then before now that he had knotted…

 

All he had read about true mates and knotting felt lacklustre compared the reality…

 

XooooooX

 

Each time Brecc orgasmed inside him he would howl in triumph…

 

It would take three successive orgasms before Brecc’s knot would loosen…

 

By that time Viktor was thoroughly shagged…

 

Brecc was crouched over Viktor, half hard but his cock was growing limp. He frowned, “Viktor? Are you alright? Have I hurt you because I knotted?”

 

Viktor was bemused, he reached up to caress Brecc’s face, “How can an Akan hurt a Chuvash?”

 

Brecc gaped at him, “You’re a Chuvash…”

 

Viktor blushed, “And I’m yours…a bit odd being submissive to an Akan but I never was never one for being normal. Whoever heard of a submissive Chuvash being a professional Seeker? You, my brother and my parents are the only ones who know…”

 

“Well you are rather large for a submissive…”

 

“Well so is George Weasley…” Viktor smirked.

 

Brecc shook his head, “One only has to look at his siblings to know that being large runs in the blood even if one is a submissive. I believe I scented Fred Weasley as Akan…”

 

Viktor laughed, “George is like me…”

 

“Curious I never would have thought that they would be chosen by Mother Magic for different inheritances…” Brecc snickered.

 

“It’s no guarantee that twins will have the same inheritance, even in families with prominent creature inheritances. My uncle Dragomir is a Chuvash and he is mate bonded to a Veela witch, she claims my cousin Cassio is a Veela. Mother said he diminished his fertility by bonding to a non-Chuvash.” Viktor shrugged languidly.

 

Brecc rolled off Viktor and tiredly pulled his mate onto his chest, “I wonder what inheritance our children might end up with?”

 

“I could scent Chuvash at birth I’m not sure if I could scent anything else…” Viktor blushed as he curled up on Brecc’s chest.

 

Brecc felt more at peace with his wolf now that they’d claimed a mate, to think his silent crush on Viktor Krum the Seeker would result in a mateship…

 

He’d kept his distance for fear of it being a mere flirtation on the Bulgarian wizard’s part. Knowing that Viktor couldn’t just give himself away just anyone because he was a submissive Chuvash, Brecc was more keen to believe that Viktor was as serious about them as he was beneath the surface.

 

Brecc slug a claiming arm around Viktor, Viktor was his and he’d tear anyone apart who thought they could claim his mate for themselves. He was Akan and that was no lie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Brecc wake up later the same evening that they mated following their almost date in Hogsmeade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kellybinx1221 who asked my for brektor next

 

14\. Getting to know you

 

Viktor woke up content, it felt late but he snuggled into the warm body that held him.

 

**Mate...**

 

His Chuvash was preening inside him.

 

Viktor’s stomach growled and he felt Brecc’s arms loosen.

 

He pouted, “Did I wake you?”

 

Then Brecc nipped his neck and Viktor felt his sore hole twitch, he moaned softly, “Srce moj…”

 

Brecc chuckled, “I don’t understand Bulgarian mo chroi.”

 

Viktor blushed, “I called you my heart…what does mo chroi mean?”

 

Brecc’s voice was smug, “Ah then we had the same thought mo rúnsearc, for a chroi means the same. Are you hungry leannán?”

 

Each unfamiliar endearment went through Viktor as deeply as his howls…

 

Then Viktor gasped, “It was you…”

 

Brecc frowned, “What was me?”

 

Viktor stammered, “The Bulgaria vs. Germany match…you were there. I heard you…you howled when I caught the snitch.”

 

Brecc gasped, “You heard me? Over that entire crowd?”

 

Viktor nodded, blushing. “I almost lost my control.”

 

Brecc whispered, “That’s why you ran…”

 

Viktor hide his face in his hands.

 

Brecc lifted his chin, “I didn’t dare hope that you ran because of me…I wanted you so much…I was so proud to see you win. I wished that I could have see the World Cup final but father couldn’t get tickets and then máthair fell ill so I couldn’t have gone.”

 

Viktor peeked at Brecc through his fingers, “Were you really proud to see me win?”

 

Brecc peeled Viktor’s hands from his face, “Mo rúnsearc, I will always be proud to see you win.”

“You won’t make me stop flying because it’s dangerous…”

Brecc blinked, “Why in Salazar’s name would I do that to you?”

 

Viktor swallowed, “Most dominants would be against my flying as a Seeker…it is the most dangerous position…”

 

“If Seeking makes you happy then you should do it because you’re good at it…but I would rather if you were carrying my pups that you took time off.”

 

Viktor cringed, “Considering how hard it was for Mat to have lost the babies she carried between Misha and myself, I could never put my clutch in danger. I saw what the loss did to her and how it made her pull away from Otec, I don’t want that to be us…”

 

Brecc frowned, “Your mother lost babies?”

 

“At three and six months…the later was so near to delivery. Otec said that Mat was in her nest and her wailing at delivering a dead neophate was painful. She hasn’t forgiven me for stealing Misha from her when she finally appeared with him. Mat tried to coddle him but Otec put his foot down. When Misha heard I was coming here, he decided not to go to Durmstrang because he wanted to attend the same school as me.”

 

“Will he stay here?” Brecc asked curious.

 

“I don’t know, he’s friends with Ned Nott and Dennis Creevey…” Viktor shrugged.

 

His stomach growled again only louder this time.

 

Brecc chuckled, “You really must be hungry…”

 

Viktor nodded even as he snuggled into his huge mate, who dwarfed him. “Yes but I don’t want to move…”

 

Brecc snapped his fingers and a Montague house elf appeared.

 

“What Master Brecc be wanting?”

 

Brecc said stiffly, “Two large rare steaks for myself. What would you like mo chroi?”

 

Viktor stammeringly asked for rye toast and hot oatmeal…

 

Brecc demanded both from his elf Gigi.

 

Gigi nodded and vanished.

 

Brecc sat up and lifted Viktor in his arms before rising.

 

Viktor protested weakly that he was too heavy and Brecc laughed.

 

“You are lighter then Adrian…”

 

Viktor hadn’t been carried like this since he was a boy and his Chuvash was preening at the attention.

 

Brecc turned on the shower to hot, before he stepped in with Viktor…

 

Viktor reluctantly slid down Brecc’s heavily muscled torso standing on shaking legs.

 

Brecc pulled Viktor tight against him, wrapping an arm around his chest while washing his mate with his free hand.

 

Viktor closed his eyes, leaning back against his mate shivering as Brecc’s massive hands caressed his body with soap that their rain like shower rinsed away.

 

Brecc’s touch on Viktor’s prick, bollocks and even his arse was gentle…

 

Viktor moaned softly when Brecc’s hand moved to touch him in intimate places that belonged solely to his mate.

 

Slowly Viktor’s legs grew steadier and he half turned towards his mate, taking up the soap he ran his hands over Brecc’s barrel chest. Brecc was rather hairy and built like a bear despite being a wolf shifter.

 

Viktor had never seen a wizard built like this and seeing his naked mate dripping made his womb spasm. The size of Brecc’s ‘wand’ was huge, as was his ‘jewels’...

 

Viktor’s promoters always wanted him to seem bigger then he was but he was only 178 cm, which made him at least 15 cm shorter then his mate…

 

The best Seekers were small and quick…

 

Viktor’s hands shook when he reached down to take Brecc’s massive organ in his hand.

 

Brecc groaned, “Salazar’s wand…”

 

No one else had touched him like that…

 

Sure he and Adrian used to wank to see who would come first and the most like any bloke would but to have his mate touch him was beyond words.

 

Viktor whispered, “This was inside me…”

 

Brecc coughed, “It was much larger then…”

 

Viktor gasped, “How big does it get?”

 

Brecc chuckled, “I’ve been the largest in Slytherin for years…after we get cleaned up and we eat I’ll be glad to let you see.”

 

Viktor blushed, “Really?”

 

Brecc kissed him, “My mate should be familiar with my size in every way.”

 

Viktor shivered, “Someday I want it to give me a child.”

 

“I would love to see you round with my pups but not now. We haven’t graduated yet…” Brecc said gruffly.

 

Viktor was glad that Brecc was willing to wait; he had been worried that his future mate would get him pregnant immediately and keep him that way so he couldn’t have a career…

 

“What’s your Mat like?” Viktor asked abruptly.

 

“Máthair?” Brecc chuckled, “She is an herbologist, she raises a lot of plants for her family’s shop in the Hill of Tara down in Ireland. This summer was our first vacation in years because father works for the Wizengamot as a liaison between them and the Department of Magical Law.”

 

“Is she nice? Will she like me?”

 

Brecc chuckled, “I think she would resent having a witch in the family but I think she already suspected I had feelings for you. I think Mathair would be glad that my attraction was reciprocated thought she might worry about how serious you are…”

 

Viktor swallowed, “I’ve never let anyone else have me the way you did. You were my first Brecc and I will never regret that.”

 

Brecc lifted Viktor up to kiss him properly, growling, “Mine.”

 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Brecc’s neck and his thighs gripped his mate’s narrow hips, “Always dragi…always…”

 

“Master Brecc? Food be waiting.”

 

Brecc cursed in Wiltshire dialect before he reluctantly set Viktor down, “We’ll be out.”

 

Viktor blushed, “Will you knot me later?”

 

Brecc smirked, “If your arse can take it.”

 

Viktor sniffed, “I’m a dragon you wolf, I can take anything you dish out.”

 

Brecc growled.

 

Viktor shivered, “Cheat.”

 

Brecc nipped his throat in retaliation.

 

Brecc opened the shower door and the water turned off.

 

His elf handed Brecc two large heated towels.

 

Brecc threw the first over his shoulder and then used the second to dry Viktor before wrapping the towel around his mate.

 

The towel was definitely Brecc-sized and dwarfed Viktor.

 

Brecc’s attentions as well as the huge heated towel warmed Viktor…

 

Brecc dried off, wrapping the towel around his own waist before taking Viktor’s hand and kissing it.

 

Then they walked back into the bedroom of Brecc’s apartment still holding hands.

 

Set on a small table at the end of Brecc’s bed was their requested dinners.

 

Viktor crawled into Brecc’s lap as he ate his toast.

 

Craving grains came first, and then fruit and vegetables but he would crave meat for a while…

 

Viktor wondered if his Akan mate would want to hunt for him…

 

Brecc finished his steaks and then began to massage Viktor’s back and shoulders.

 

Viktor moaned softly, “Mmm…that feels much better then the Swedish masseuse that my teams have on staff.”

 

Brecc was smug, “I will gladly take over that duty. I don’t like the idea of anyone else touching your body.”

 

Viktor finished his cereal and pushed the bowl away, “I don’t need them anymore if I have you…I would rather have you take care of me anyway…”

 

Brecc slid back on the bed, smirking, “I think you promised to take care of me…I want you to see how hard you can get me…”

 

Viktor tossed his towel aside and unwrapped Brecc’s towel, he blushed as he straddled his mate’s lap. “If you promise to give it to me…”

 

Brecc chuckled, “Oh I have every intention of claiming your arse again.”

 

Viktor shivered, his hand shaking as he reached down to take Brecc’s massive cock in his hand. It was more flexible then most cocks he’d masturbated in the past, it was also shaped differently while his mate’s large heavy sack seemed more normal.

 

Brecc groaned as Viktor began to wank him, it was so different then he imagined in his wank fantasies. To have Viktor warm and alive in his lap was better then he could have imagined…

 

Viktor was surprised at how quickly Brecc swelled in his hand, he craved Brecc’s knot so much. Once he’d experienced being claimed by his bear-sized wolf, Viktor could never go back to an empty bed. Viktor wanted him inside him and moved so that he could put Brecc there, he wanted to feel Brecc grown to full-size and knot inside him.

 

Brecc howled once he was sheathed inside his mate, he rolled them over and he began to pound Viktor’s tight arse.

 

Viktor heard that howl and shifted, he was an odd one because he was shorter by three inches in his dragon humanoid form then he was as a human. Viktor’s body was far more sensitive in this form, his grey and white wings spread out behind him.

 

Brecc was stunned as Viktor transformed in his lap and seemed to shrink.

 

His wolf liked this more delicate Viktor, and Brecc was humbled to see this Viktor so early in their mateship.

 

Viktor’s hands were clawed and he clawed at Brecc’s shoulders, hissing every time Brecc went deep.

 

His arse stretched to accommodate Brecc’s size and then it happened.

 

Brecc knotted…

 

Brecc roared again…

 

Viktor came at the sound of Brecc’s roar and the feel of the knot.

 

Brecc had no choice or desire but to keep fucking his mate until his knot deflated, he loved the feel of his prick inside Viktor…

 

Viktor clung to Brecc, clawing at him as he was claimed, Brecc had to have a world record cock and it was all Viktor’s. He was the only one allowed to be breed by this cock…

 

When the knot deflated, Viktor’s arse was drenched with Brecc’s seed and Brecc’s back and shoulders were clawed as well as streaked with blood.

 

It was one of their more violent matings…

 

Brecc pulled Viktor close ignoring the blood and semen dripping everywhere.

 

Viktor blushed, sleepily licking the blood away, “I’m sorry…”

 

Brecc kissed him, “I don’t know much about Chuvash but I assume that this is natural…”

 

Viktor nodded hiding his face after making sure that Brecc’s body was free of blood, he summoned his wand to heal the scratches.

 

Brecc let Viktor heal the deeper ones but he stopped him before he healed the faint scratches. “I want to keep these ones…”

 

Viktor dropped his wand and hugged Brecc; he was too good…too perfect…

 

Viktor was shy and Brecc was okay with that…

 

Brecc rolled over, his flaccid prick still inside Viktor and cuddled his mate to his chest.

 

Viktor yawned, “Misha will want to meet you…”

 

Brecc was pleased that not even a day into their relationship that Viktor was interested in introducing him to his brother…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Meeting Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brecc meets Viktor's family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I oopsed and posted the First Task chapter first, but this is the right order now.

15\. Meeting Misha

 

Brecc was told by a bashful Viktor on their way to the common room to line up for the march that he wanted him to meet his brother at dinner.

 

Adrian had assigned Brecc as his Second soon after being revealed as the King of Slytherin and had asked Viktor to stand as a guardian so he could be near Brecc.

 

Viktor had agreed to be near Brecc which made Brecc’s wolf proud...

 

He of course was interested in getting to known Viktor’s family and agreed at once.

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc met Viktor in the corridor outside the Great Hall.

 

His mate was frowning at a younger, prettier boy who vaguely resembled Viktor.

 

“You must be Vitya’s mate. I’m Misha, born Mikhail Krum but my friends call me Mike.”

 

Brecc bowed slightly, he was curious as to why his winter cloak, muffler and gloves were in Misha’s possession.

 

Viktor blinked, “Misha,”

 

“Chicho Dragomir and Zia Diamante want to meet Brecc too!” Misha said stubbornly in Bulgarian. The only thing Brecc understood was his own name…

 

Viktor sighed holding his hand out for their things, “I see.” Then he turned to Brecc and addressed him nervously, “Dragi...my family wish to meet you.”

 

Brecc swallowed, “Oh...”

 

“It to be Mat’s brother and mate.” Viktor said softly.

 

Misha nodded vigorously.

 

“Where are we meeting them?”

 

Misha blurted out in Bulgarian, “Chichi and Zia be renting house in town.”

 

Viktor relayed this to Brecc as well as taking the note with directions and reading them aloud in English.

 

Brecc nodded, “I think I can find that house. It’s always for sale.”  


They bundled up against the cold and headed outside walking towards Hogsmeade.

 

Misha was very excited, after all most First Years weren’t allowed in Hogsmeade especially not on a Thursday night.

 

Luckily, tomorrow was technically a holiday since classes were cancelled in favour of the First Task of the Tournament to lessen the stress for the champions.

 

The three of them made their way to the house.

 

Misha scurried forward and knocked excitedly.

 

To their mutual surprise the door was opened by an older version of Viktor only much taller and broader.

 

Viktor gasped, “Otec!”

 

Both Krum brothers were pulled into a bear hug before Brecc was enthusiastically greeted in broken English.

 

“Velcome velcome to my Shurin’s house. Bashta and Otec be excited to meet our Brecc’s mate.”

 

Viktor blushed, “Thiz iz my fazher Branko Krum. Iz Mat ‘ere?”

 

Branko shook his head replying in Bulgarian, “She chose to remain at Iĭgŭls Nest and I did not tell her why we were invited. It was your uncle who chose to invite my parents.”

 

Viktor groaned replying in the same tongue, “I planned to introduce him properly to Misha not throw him to the family.”

 

Brecc cleared his throat, “While I have some knowledge of Italian, French and German I know very little Bulgarian.”

 

Viktor blushed and pointed his wand at Brecc, swiftly casting spells to allow him to understand Bulgarian, Russian and Croatian. “Zhat zhould be better.”

 

Brecc realised that the more nervous Viktor was the harsher his Bulgarian accent was, not that he minded.

 

Branko escorted them into the house where he boomingly introduced Brecc to Viktor’s Uncle Dragomir and Aunt Diamante Ionescue; their children Alessandro, Ambra, Esmeralda and Antonio; as well as his paternal grandfathers Damitar and Nebosja Krum.

 

It didn’t take long to realise that Viktor wasn’t Viktor, Mikhail was definitely called Misha, Alessandro was Sanya, Ambra was called Amya and Antonio was Toxa.

 

The nicknames were very odd in Brecc’s very British opinion but the boisterous camaraderie reminded him of himself and Adrian or even the Weasleys and Brecc felt very at home.

 

The family was very welcoming and when hearing that his mother was pregnant after seventeen years with a girl they were very worried and excited for them. The family was going to be very unlike what his mother was used to and Brecc did worry about how she would take his new family.

 

Brecc was surprised to learn that Viktor’s Aunt Diamante was a writer while his own mother worked for a family hedge witch shop that sold herbs that were grown by the family but especially his Mather.

Bisera Krum who was bonded to Ilriya or Ilya Ivanoski, whose much younger sister Klara flew with Viktor for the Bulgarian National team. Bisera and Ilya’s son, Viktor’s best friend Tihomir who was congenially called Tisho and teased Viktor about ignoring him was currently at Hogwarts as a former prospective Durmstrang Champion.

 

Klara however unlike her brother Ilya wasn’t present anymore than Viktor and Misha’s mother...

 

Dinner was loud but friendly with lots of school stories, it was interesting considering that Diamante was a former Beauxbatons student but a majority of Viktor’s family were graduates from Durmstrang just as Viktor hoped to be.

 

Sanya was at Durmstrang but his sisters Amya and Esmya were expected to attend Beauxbatons just like their madre while Toxa was too young to decide his prospective school.

 

Viktor’s family was very welcoming and Brecc only agreed to leave since Misha and the others need sleep.

 

Viktor’s father and grandfathers left first, Bisera and Ilya escorted their cousin Sanya and Amya back to Durmstrang while Dragomir lead them not directly to Hogwarts but towards the Hogsmeade side of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Brecc knew that Viktor’s Uncle was in the Magizooligist field but he was not expecting this...

 

Dragons...

 

Four fire-breathing dragons...

 

Misha’s eyes widened, “Dragons! What are they?”

 

“A Romanian Longhorn, a Hungarian Horntail, Ukrainian Ironbelly and a Catalonian Fireball; they asked for four nesting dragons. I am wary about the Horntail, it’s a nasty brat and I don’t envy anyone for that. I do hope that Viktor ends up with that one. He knows the most about Dragons after all...” Dragomir muttered darkly.

 

Brecc flinched; he didn’t want Viktor or Adrian to end up with a troublesome dragon.

 

Brecc spotted Charlie Weasley and Blaise nearby, Charlie didn’t usually have that aura of pride but showing off his dragons was his way of preening for Blaise’s awe he supposed.-

 

Blaise’s eyes gleamed with pride but there was a tightness to his mouth that Brecc suspected was on Draco’s behalf.

 

Draco and Blaise were so close that like himself and Adrian it was a joke that they would end up betrothed and later bonded but such things were clearly unlikely...

 

Brecc was only too glad to leave the dragons; tomorrow his mate, his best friend and little Harry Potter would be facing dragons.

 

Letting them go into such danger infuriated his wolf...

 

Brecc did not want to allow either to face a dragon but especially not that Hungarian Horntail...

 

Needless to say, by the time they were safely inside the Quidditch Captain’s apartment, Brecc was not in the mood to let Viktor go...

 

Viktor didn’t complain that Brecc was clingy but snuggled close as if to reassure him.

 

Brecc did not want Friday the twenty-fifth of November to ever dawn...

 

 


	17. Here there be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brecc's suffering due to being the Mate and best friend of two Triwizard Champions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get all upset we made a few adjustments to the canon First Task. First off we changed the dragons to those more likely to be at Charlie's preserve and we canceled classes on the day of the Tournament because it was unlikely that anyone would pay attenion anyway. Besides, in the Muggle world we have more holidays or days without classes than they do in Hogwarts. It also made more sense to move the tournament one day so they will all take place on a Friday because it makes more sense then a Thursday.

 

16- Here there be Dragons

 

Viktor woke up first...

 

His Akan mate had him clutched tightly in his arms, they had until lunchtime to relax before the First Task but Viktor was certain that Brecc wouldn’t relax at all.

 

Brecc would have to see to it that Adrian was informed about the dragons one way or another...

 

Not that Viktor minded, it would be impossible for Brecc not to make sure that Adrian knew before walking out of the castle for the First Task.

 

Viktor snuggled closer; enjoying the safe comforting feeling being held by his mate gave him.

 

His uncle had taken a huge fall socially after mating to his Veela but Viktor couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

No Chuvash Dominant would approve of his being a professional Seeker; he would be forced to give it up.

 

Viktor felt Brecc wake, it wasn’t a sense of his mate snapping into wakefulness but rather a slow process as sleep fell away.

 

Brecc’s arms tightened around him, “Dragons...”

 

That wasn’t quite the morning greeting Viktor was looking for...

 

He scowled, “I’m a Chuvash, which means I’m a dragon shifter. It’s not like they could hurt me. Besides, I probably have the best chance of getting out unscathed. While I am flattered that you’re worrying over me, I’m likely more in danger from Bludgers during a match than from dragons. It’s Adrian you ought to worry about.”

 

Brecc groaned, “Adrian doesn’t know about the dragons...”

 

Viktor shrugged, “I don’t care if you tell him, just don’t go spreading it around. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

 

Brecc frowned, “What about Harry?”

 

Viktor snorted, “Blaise saw them, and he’ll tell Draco who will tell Harry. That’s easy to guess. As for Fleur, I’m sure that her Headmistress has found a way for her to learn. After all everyone knows that cheating is part of the competition, which probably why a Slytherin ended up your champion.”

 

Brecc snorted, “Adrian’s never cheated or lied in his life.”

 

Viktor shrugged, “Well he’d better start now, or else he hasn’t a chance in the world.”

 

Brecc fell into melancholy silence, as they rose to bathe and dress for the day.

 

They’d had a bit of a lie-in due to classes being cancelled on account of the First Task.

 

When Draco didn’t appear and Greg informed them that both Blaise and Draco weren’t in the dungeons, the prospective march faltered ambling in such as they might on a weekend rather than a school day.

 

Brecc and Viktor walked along side Adrian, the huge Akan Chaser lost in grim thoughts.

 

As Slytherin House settled in at their table for breakfast, Adrian took the seat to Draco’s left. Brecc, Viktor, and Blaise sit across from the cousins and Adrian is left to his thoughts as they all were caught up their own conversations.

 

The older Hogwarts Champion caught snippets of each conversation, even while digging into his meal with gusto.

 

Draco nudged their shoulders together to gain the King’s attention and then leaned in close, dropping his voice so that only Adrian could hear him.

 

“You know how Charlie is a dragon tamer, and everyone was wondering what he was doing here in Scotland rather than being in Romania on his reserve? Well the other night he took Blaise out to the Forbidden Forest and showed him four dragons in a makeshift camp, to make up for the mess that was Hogsmeade weekend…”

 

Adrian felt his eyes widen and he looked to Draco frantically, then to Blaise who nodded once to confirm the information.

 

Brecc watched helplessly as Adrian dropped his head and groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

Dragons…

 

Bloody, sodding dragons...

 

When Adrian lifted his head he could likely see that his friends were all looking at him with varying degrees of concern on their faces.

 

Brecc, as always, seemed the most concerned as he leaned towards Adrian over the table.

 

“What’s wrong? Did you forget to do your Transfiguration homework?” Brecc asked aloud.

 

Adrian shook his head and let out a sigh. “No, no I’ve finished my homework. I... dragons... I have to face a dragon and so does Viktor. Tiny Harry has to fight a damn dragon...” Adrian ran his fingers through his hair and looked up Brecc.

 

Despite Brecc having always been the one to show more emotion physically, now his face was wiped of any expression, he was usually too lazy to rein all of his emotion behind the infamous Slytherin mask. He stared at Adrian for a few moments before looking to Viktor, who looked surprisingly confident in himself.

 

“Why do you look so composed? You’re going to have to get into a fight with a dragon!” Brecc grumbled.

 

Adrian kicked Brecc’s shin under the table.

 

Brecc just glared at him before turning back to Viktor.

 

“My Uncle Dragomir runs the preserve that Blaise’s Charlie works on.” The Bulgarian Seeker shrugged. “Much to Mat’s displeasure, Otec took us there a lot when I was young...”  


“Have you told Harry yet, Draco?” Adrian asked the blonde, pushing his food around his plate.

 

Draco nodded and took a slow bite of his breakfast before choosing to respond. “I made sure to tell him almost as soon as I knew. I couldn’t leave him in the dark so I sent a note by house elf last night as soon as Blaise returned.”

 

“It might be best if I don’t let Neville know right away...” Adrian sighed.

 

Brecc snorted before turning to the elder Fourth Year in their company, “Blaise?”

 

Blaise frowned, “Yes?”

 

“How would you feel if it were Charlie in this completion, he was facing that creature and he didn’t tell you?” Brecc asked pointedly.

 

Blaise flinched, “Horrible, like I wasn’t trusted...or valued...”

 

Adrian groaned, “Salazar’s wand, this day just keeps getting worse...”

 

He rose to his feet handing Apollo’s leash to Brecc before trudging over to have a private word with Neville...

 

They watched as Adrian led Neville over to a shadowy corner of the Great Hall, the tiny sometimes clumsy Gryffindor was pale with dark circles under his eyes.

 

Neville seemed to tremble as they talked, then to their surprise Neville unwrapped his Gryffindor muffler from around his own neck and tugged on Adrian’s jumper sleeve.

 

Adrian wordlessly bent down and Neville blushes as he wrapped his own muffler around Adrian’s neck.

 

Adrian beamed so broadly that it almost was painful to look at him. Then Brecc observed the wand movement for a summoning charm, Adrian snatched the zooming Slytherin muffler and draped it on Neville who blushed all the more.

 

Adrian pulled Neville into an embrace kissing the top of the boy’s head before whispering in his ear.

 

Neville hugged Adrian back and then waited until he was let go before scurrying back to Gryffindor.

 

Adrian strode back to Slytherin table, with a spring in his step.

 

Draco snickered, “Is that a token? A sort of good luck charm from _Neville_?”

 

Adrian chuckled blushing, “Something like that...he already knew. Heard it from a _Firebolt_...wonder how?”

 

Draco winked, “Haven’t a clue.”

 

Brecc watched the youngest Slytherin in Fourth Year finish his breakfast and dab at his mouth delicately with a serviette.

 

“Well, I have to run. Studying with Harry and Hermione you know. I’ll see you for the First Task then. Coming Blaise?”

 

Blaise shook his head, “I want to compare notes with Viktor. Charms has never been my strongest subject.”

 

Draco nodded, “Right, later.”

 

Draco pranced off like the peacock that he could be.

 

Brecc shook his head, “He’s changed in some ways but in others he’s the same as ever.”

 

Blaise snickered, “Miss Lyra will be here, I’m sure she’ll set him straight as always.”

 

They quickly finished their breakfast before Blaise bullied Adrian back down to their champion’s private apartment.

 

Brecc was a magical creature expert in their little circle, both Charlie and Hermione had helped bolster his knowledge of dragons recently so it wasn’t any trouble to walk Adrian through his ‘options’.

 

“So I can’t stun it, they can’t be allowed to fly or I’m dead. I’ve got to dodge claws, tails and fire. If I blind them they’ll probably destroy everything they can reach and Encyclopaedia Granger didn’t know the right sung incantation to put it to sleep. Salazar’s Cauldron, what a mess. What sort of chance due I have? Why did I want to enter again?”

 

Brecc shrugged, “I don’t know, you only told me you were entering which meant I had to as well.”

 

“Aren’t you an Akan?” Viktor interrupted.

 

Adrian sighed, “Yes?”

 

“Why can’t you use that?” the Bulgarian Seeker asked.

 

Adrian flinched, “I’ve never shifted before...”

 

Brecc coughed, “Well um...I have. I read a book on Akans once when I was staying at your place. I didn’t know at the time I would be an Akan but I remember the instructions for a first conscious shift.”

 

“How would that help me if a dragon has such keen senses?” Adrian scowled.

 

“Iz simple,” Viktor interjected, “wolf is no meal for dragon. Is just annoyance. It would rather frighten you than eat you.”

 

With that said Brecc spent the morning drilling Adrian in shifting.

 

XooooooX

 

They ate a stiltedly silent meal in Adrian’s apartments before they headed outside where Adrian handed him Apollo’s leash...

 

Adrian and Harry were culled out of the herd of students by Professor Snape, Highmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime with Viktor and Fleur reluctantly leaving their friends behind.

 

Brecc was really, really not happy...

 

It wrankled to let Adrian, Harry and Viktor head off ahead of them when he _knew_ they were heading right for danger.

 

Dragons...

 

If he knew just whose ideas making the champions face sodding dragons, Brecc was certain he could be tempted to hex or even curse them.

 

Normally, he was rather even tempered except when Flint tossed Adrian off the House team and he almost quit in protest.

 

Brecc grumbled in Wiltshire dialect under his breath, when they arrived in the stands overlooking a large enclosure about half the size of a Quidditch pitch, he saw his father and Viktor’s.

 

Brecc greeted them both gruffly, introducing the two men and asked after máthair. He was pleased to know that she was doing well, her morning sickness was under control due to potions and thanks to Healer Andromeda both his mother and sister were doing fine but she was on bed rest for her own safety so she wasn’t allowed to come.

 

A sister...

 

Brecc had been jealous of Adrian for having Gary for so long and had emotionally adopted the boy as his little brother easily enough but a blood sibling would be a precious gift that is if his mother could carry her to term.

 

Brecc went to greet Adrian’s family before he went to sit with Neville and Draco.

 

As the significant others of champions, they were the ones who understood one other’s mental anguish at the very idea of their respective champion having to go toe to claw with a dragon.

 

Brecc sent a glare at Crouch, he and Bagman had been introduced as the driving force and those who put in the most work to put this whole sodding tournament together.

 

If looks could kill or maim, those two would be on the ground dead or screaming.

 

Apollo whinged and Brecc grateful for the distraction from his bloody, brooding thoughts bent to scratch behind his ears and pet him.

 

A whistle blew and Bagman appeared looking out of breath the lazy irresponsible git.

 

When Brecc heard the name Pucey called out just after a second whistle, he tensed up.

 

To his horror the dragon revealed by the vanishing curtain that shielded it from view of the stands revealed it was that monstrous Ukrainian Ironbelly.

 

From Draco’s other side, he could hear Blaise groaning about it.

 

Neville started to tremble beside him and Brecc’s heart went out to him.

 

Neville didn’t even know that they were mates yet and he was half-mad with worry over Adrian anyway.

 

Brecc just hoped that the news that they were mates didn’t make things harder on the poor kid, they were near four years older than Neville and they were already NEWT students. Neville had yet to start his OWL year...

 

Brecc’s traipsing, melancholy thoughts were interrupted when he saw Adrian simultaneously transfigure a large boulder into a grey wolfhound the size of that tiny Irish boy Seamus whom his mother called the Luck of the O’Shaneseys.

 

Brecc swallowed his ears twitching as he realised that the wind was just right for him to hear Adrian’s growled instructions to the transfigured dog.

 

Being Akan himself it wasn’t hard to track Adrian when he wasn’t distracted by the transfigured wolfhound and the whinging Apollo at his feet.

 

Brecc watched with bated breath as Adrian leapt into the Ironbelly’s nest, snatching up the golden egg in his jaws that he vaguely remembered Bagman mentioning in his gasping voice since he was out of breath.

 

Adrian was relying on his akan instincts and reflexes to avoid the Ironbelly’s jets of flame that could melt skin and roast flesh in seconds.

 

Brecc hissed when he saw wolf Adrian’s fur on his left shoulder smoulder, when hsi friend shifted back his dragon hide jacket was smoking.

 

Adrian hadn’t been touched by the flame itself but it seemed that he’d been affected by the superheated air when he didn’t dodge far enough.

 

Apollo must has sense Adrian was hurt because he started whinging and straining at his leash.

 

Neville was trembling...

 

Brecc had tuned out Bagman’s commentary almost immediately and had been solely focused on Adrian, Neville and Apollo instead.

 

Brecc did his best to call Neville and Apollo down but he wanted to summon a beater’s bat and joust with the Whomping Willow about now...

 

He watched with narrowed eyes as Healer Smythe examined Adrian and treated his burn or was it a scald? Either way, Smythe was looking after Adrian with Snape there as well.

 

The judges were conferring in their now warded gold-draped box.

 

All too soon Bagman’s grating voice filled the ‘arena’.

 

“The judges are now ready to award points!”

 

Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons awarded Adrian an 8...

 

Crouch was next and also gave him an 8...

 

Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Bagman each also awarded Adrian 8s as well...

 

Giving Adrian a total of 40 points out of presumable 50 which wasn’t horrible...

 

Brecc was worried it would be Viktor or Harry next but it was that Veela witch Delacour...

 

She ended up with the Romanian Longhorn and managed to do what Blaise said might be possible if one knew the right spell...

 

Delacour managed to sing the dragon to sleep and fetched the egg in near enough to Adrian’s time.

 

Her only trouble was that her skirt caught a spark when she was too directly in the path of the longhorn’s nostrils.

 

Of course the Veela nonchalantly, put it out with a bit of conjured water.

 

Once Delacour had the golden egg that was her objective, golden tipped ivory wings appeared and she flew away from the Longhorn and its nest.

 

A wizard appeared and seemed to examine the plausibly uninjured Beauxbatons’ Champion while the judges conferred.

 

Madame Maxime was likely a bit bias when she awarded her champion a perfect 10.

 

Crouch gave her a 9, Dumbledore a mere 7, Karkaroff a 6 and Bagman, the final judge gave her a 9 as well.

 

That gave her a 31 out of presumably 50 and left Adrian still in first place…

 

“Delacour has 31; but Adrian still has 40 which put him ahead.” Draco announced smugly.

 

Neville blinked at him, “Adrian got 40 points?”

 

Brecc felt a disciplinary spell cast on Neville who went incredibly tense beside him...

 

“Young Master Pucey received 40 points. You were taught better grammar than this young man.” Augusta Longbottom chided.

 

Neville flinched and cowered.

 

Blaise squeezed his hands to comfort him perhaps.

 

Neville was upset when he felt the twack on his back.

 

“Sit up properly, you’re embarrassing me.” His Gran hissed.

 

Neville swallowed, closing his eyes in embarrassment as he adopted a poor imitation of Draco and Blaise’s stick-straight posture.

 

Brecc whispered, “As much as I hate the idea, don’t let Harry have the Horntail…”

 

“By the Queen don’t let Harry have the Horntail…” Blaise whimpered slightly.

 

In the shadows of the area, Brecc spotted Charlie Weasley who had turned towards their direction and was frowning.

 

The whistle was sounded for the third time.

 

Just as Viktor entered the enclosure the curtain vanished revealing a scarlet dragon with a funny snout and golden spikes down its spine.

 

Blaise groaned, “Oh no…”

 

Oh no indeed....

 

Adrian had ended up with the second more dangerous dragon, the Ironbelly...

 

Now Viktor had to get the least vicious; the Catalonian Fireball which left the most dangerous for Harry...

 

Brecc almost didn’t hear Blaise inform Neville and Draco that this wasn’t the Horntail...

 

Miss Lyra appeared between Blaise and Draco, grabbing Draco by the chin to examine his bleeding lip and healed it swiftly with an episkey.

 

Brecc probably looked as torn between horror for Harry and relief because of Viktor as he felt.

 

Speaking of the Durmstrang champion, Viktor seemed less worried then one would suspect.

 

Beside him Neville flailed as he started floating up but Brecc recognised Adrian’s scent...

 

He let out a sigh of relief, Adrian was here...

 

Was it to calm Neville or to keep him, Adrian’s best friend from going bonkers because of own mate was down there with a dragon.

 

Neville’s flailing stopped because he too seemed to recognise Adrian.

 

Draco of course had to reprimand Adrian for leaving Harry alone...

 

Brecc wasn’t too fond of the idea of Harry without protection as foolish as the thought was when the poor kid was about to face a real fire-breathing probably insane dragon...

 

That damn whistle blew again.

 

“And here comes Mr. Krum!” cried Bagman.

And so it was…

 

Viktor seemed more confident than any of them had seen him except perhaps at a World Cup match when he went into that dive and came up with the Snitch to end the Match.

 

The Fireball peered at him curiously as Viktor calmly walked towards it.

 

Brecc began to mutter darkly under his breath.

 

Then to their surprise Viktor roared.

 

This time it was Brecc who was holding onto his human form by a thread.

 

Viktor’s roar went straight to his prick...

 

He barely noticed that George Weasley, it had to be George because he was sitting very intimately with Theo, fall out of his seat in shock with his ears twitching...

 

Oh, right Viktor had mentioned that they were Chuvash when he commented about Fred being Akan...

 

Or was that the other way about, he mentioned Fred and then Viktor mentioned George?

 

Either way it didn’t matter...

 

No wonder Viktor wasn’t worried; the cagey git hadn’t mentioned that being an Chuvash -he could talk to a bloody dragon...

 

Viktor’s father Branko’s reaction to Viktor’s choice to ‘talk’ to the Fireball resulted in laughter from the man whom Brecc had only met the night before...

 

Brecc tried to subtly adjust himself, when that proved to be too obscene with younger students and even parents around he was forced to cast a cold-water charm on himself.

 

If this was how Viktor felt when he growled, he wasn’t doing it in public for fear that Viktor would roar in retaliation...

 

The Fireball rolled- or was it kicked? the golden egg out of its nest for Viktor snatch up offer the ground and hold up like he would a Snitch...

 

The smug git, Brecc would make him pay for that...somehow anyway...

 

“…And… yes, he’s got the egg!” Bagman almost seemed struck dumb at the ease of Viktor’s completing the challenge…

 

Charlie Weasley kept glancing at Viktor as he and the other keepers switched out the dragons once more.

 

Viktor who had clearly sustained no injury wiled away the time as the judges conversed in their box by examining the egg that had been the Champions’ goal for this task.

 

Meanwhile applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; now that Viktor had finished – it would be Harry’s turn any moment.

 

And Draco’s nerves had surpassed Neville less than an hour before when it was Adrian who was to face a dragon.

 

Not that Brecc blamed him in the slightest, that Ironbelly was dangerous.

 

Brecc remembered all of the dragon keepers minus Charlie trying to handle that wretched Horntail...

 

Poor tiny Harry had to face a dragon that was worse than a hung over Snape...

 

Brecc had joined the others for their own New Year’s party a few years back, only to learn the next morning that Snape had slept off the party at Malfoy Manor had been more surly then his usual self especially when Miss Lyra told him if he was going to drink to such excess he could suffer the consequences.

 

Apparently someone had talked Draco’s father Lucius and Snape into a drinking contest with a few other lords.

 

Brecc had a sneaky suspicion that it was Theo’s sire that brought it up...

 

When the marks came for Viktor’s performance against the Fireball, Brecc was furious...

 

Madame Maxime was first of course and she awarded Viktor a 9…

 

Then came Crouch who seemed bored awarded Viktor a mere 8, that had Brecc grumbling about the unfairness of it.

 

Dumbledore chose to give Viktor a 7 which was worse, but it was forgiven in light of Karkaroff granting Viktor a perfect 10.

 

Bagman was the final judge of course and he only gave Viktor an 8…

 

Which made Viktor’s total score a 42…

 

Brecc snorted, “Not bad at all, sort Rafe but my Viktor just beat you by 2 points.”

 

Adrian stunned them by laughing, “Oh I wouldn’t worry about that. It’s Harry you’re going to want to watch…”

 

Heads snapped towards them and Neville squirmed only to feel Adrian stiffen beneath him.

 

“Oh? And what do you mean by that?” Draco asked with a dangerous tone to his voice.

 

Adrian’s voice held a smirk, “Just watch, remember it was likely your idea Draco…”

 

Draco swallowed.

 

The whistle blew one final time…

 

Harry’s friends were few among the hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he’d last stood on this spot- that is if he’d ever stood here before that is.

 

No sooner had Harry entered the enclosure that menacing curtain came down…

 

And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her yellow eyes glaring at him. The Hungarian Horntail was a monstrous black dragon who was thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

 

The crowd was soon making a great deal of noise…

 

The mothers and other parental figures let out gasps of dismay…

 

After all Harry was the baby of Draco’s year if Brecc remembered correctly...

 

Surely every mother or parent present who wasn’t Adrian’s mother Faith, Viktor’s Father or whoever Fleur’s parents were if they were even here, was putting their child down there in Harry’s place.

 

Draco’s mother’s voice trembled, “Devious Morganna he’s so small…how could anyone force a boy to compete and face a dragon…”

 

Harry’s voice was carried to them on the wind as he raised his wand and yelled.

 

“Accio Firebolt!”

 

There was a few moments of stunned silence…

 

Then Draco cheered.

 

Zooming toward Harry was the Firebolt, the very same broom Draco had been cursing since last year after Harry started the new term after the winter holidays flying on it rather than a school broom.

 

Harry leapt on it even as it stopped with such fluidity that the whole crowd began to murmur.

 

“A Firebolt? The Boy Who Lived is going to attempt to out fly a DRAGON?”

 

Harry kept going up and up.

 

“Has he decided to run away from the tournament then?” Bagman jeered.

 

They were all watching Harry to had stopped flying straight up, Harry had leveled off and began to look around the way he always had for a snitch but his eyes were peeled at the clutch of eggs that were between the dragon’s splayed clawed front feet.

 

Once they followed Harry’s line of sight some of them, Draco and Blaise exclaimed that they could see a bit of gold peeking out from the dark granite colored eggs that Blaise swore were the Horntail’s actual eggs.

 

Then Harry dived straight down…

 

A familiar but heart-racing sight to those who had seen his antics during a Quidditch match…

 

The Horntail eye followed him; it was as if he sensed what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away…

 

“Great Scott, he can fly!” Bagman yelled in astonishment. “Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?”

 

The crowd shrieked and gasped.

 

Draco snorted, “Of course he can fly! Youngest Seeker in a Century at all that…”

 

Yet Harry soared higher in a circle with the Horntail was still following his progress

                        

Brecc wondered absently if it was Harry’s intent to make the crazy dragon dizzy as well as infuriated.

Harry plummeted and Hermione shrieked in fear just as the Horntail opened its mouth.

 

Harry’s luck didn’t hold out completely, yes he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead hitting him with all the force of a Bludger not unlike the one that broke his arm in Second Year.

 

Despite Harry’s last minute attempt to swerve to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder and ripping his robes.

 

Hermione screamed again, Draco was cursing loudly, Professor Lupin growled, Neville was panicking- one could tell by his breathing and because he was trembling while Blaise was moaning in sympathy.

 

Even injured, Harry had zoomed around the back of the Horntail.

Despite Harry’s attempts to bait the Horntail, it didn’t seem to want to take off because she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on poor Harry, it seemed to Neville that she was afraid to move too far from them…

 

Harry must have thought of something because he began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him with her bright yellow eyes and her fangs bared…

 

Soon Harry was flying steadily higher. The Horntail’s head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a flapping bit of hair that had escaped its pins…

 

They all watched as Harry rose a few more feet, and in response the Horntail let out a roar of exasperation.

 

The Horntail had decided that while Harry wasn’t a real threat, he was an irritant, a bit like a fly, something she was longing to dispatch.

 

The Horntail thrashed again her tail, but he was too high to reach now if she tried. Furiously, she shot fire into the air, which he dodged…

 

Her jaws had opened wide showing numerous teeth like knives.

 

Then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last…

 

and Harry dived.

 

Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the nest at the top speed of a Firebolt could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs.

 

They could see that Harry had taken his left hand off his Firebolt, in a daring move that only someone who had seen Harry fly before could have expected…

 

Harry seized the golden egg, it was a daring flyby scoop. No sooner had he snatched up the egg, Harry was flying just as fast away as he had dove for the nest.

 

He held up the egg in the hand that wasn’t attached to his own injured shoulder even as Neville’s best friend circled above the audience.

 

The Horntail was so enraged that all of the dragonkeepers were racing into the enclosure to subdue it.

 

Healer Smythe who was the healer who treated Neville and Adrian’s families appeared with a white-faced Professor Snape who gestured sternly for Harry to land.

 

Harry’s face was filled with triumph and no fear despite the risk Neville’s clearly insane best friend had been taking.

 

Neville sagged in Adrian’s arms, “I hope I never had to feel like that again…”

 

Draco let out a wheeze of air as he took long deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, “Me too…Salazar’s Cauldron…what flying…”

 

“Was that really your idea Draconis Lucius Abraxus Malfoy?” Draco’s mother thundered.

 

Draco glanced back, “He’s a great flyer! I wouldn’t have told him to take so many chances but facing a dragon at our age what choice did he have?”

 

“A child shouldn’t be facing dragons! I’ll be talking to your father I told him that Harry Potter was too young for this! Dragons! Of all the…” Lady Malfoy then drifted into icy silence.

 

Eventually Bagman called their attention by clearing his throat. “Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion was the second quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!”

 

The cheers threatened to overwhelm them until Madame Maxime rose with her wand in the air.

 

Harry had just finished getting treated by Smythe as well as receiving congratulations of a sort likely from Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid…

 

Hermione snorted, “I hope Charlie keeps an eye on those eyes…”

 

Neville remembered his terrifying detention with Hagrid First Year because of some rumor about Harry and a dragon…

 

A silvery ribbon shot out of Madame Maxime’s wand; an 8…

 

Adrian wondered if that was because like him, Harry had been injured…

 

Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Harry 9s…

 

Bagman stunned them by giving Harry a 10…

 

But Karkaroff’s 4 had Brecc muttering in Wiltshire dialect again which had Draco cringing even as he and Blaise started yelling at Karkaroff in loud likely vulgar language that was decidedly not English that had Miss Lyra grabbing them by their ears before proceeding to lecture them for their conduct.

 

Adrian snarled, “A 38? Only a 38? Are they crazy? That was brilliant! I doubt Brecc’s Viktor could do better!”

 

Normally, that would have sparked a heated debate but Brecc wasn’t sure that Viktor could top that performance; he was that in awe of Harry.

 

Without Quidditch to make him resent Harry’s skill on a broom, Brecc could readily acknowledge it without jealousy of Potter stealing the Snitch right under Draco’s nose to win Gryffindor the match.

 

That left Viktor still in the lead with a 42, Adrian just behind him with 40, Harry had bumped Fleur down to last place with his 38 as opposed to her mere 31.

 

Brecc was of the disgusted opinion that Heads of the represented Schools could be rather bias…

 

To their surprise, Draco pulled away from his lecturing mother grabbing Neville and Hermione pulling them along after him.

 

Adrian had to let go quickly so Neville wasn’t hurt as did Mal Prewett, he rose quickly bowing to the mothers and Brecc’s father, his godfather. “I’d better be returning to the Champions’ tent, no doubt they have some lecture about the egg and how it relates to the Next Task.”

 

Then before anyone could say anything he beat a fast retreat.

 

Brecc snorted, likely Adrian wanted to keep his distance from that tarter Dowager Lady Longbottom.

 

He wouldn’t want her for a grandmother-in-law that was for sure; Brecc hoped that Viktor’s mother was better tempered...

 

Without Draco, Neville or Blaise to chide for their ‘misbehaviour’ or rather lack of proper manners, Dowager Lady Longbottom and Miss Lyra laid off their parental snipping.

 

Not that Miss Lyra was a bad sort; she was a lot more physically affectionate than most Slytherin witches.

 

Giselle was a bit like her in that respect, Pansy was a cooler version except when it concerned Draco who she seemed to see as a younger brother. Pansy tended to worry over Draco but unlike Blaise, Brecc had no memory of her ever telling Draco when he’d gone too far...

 

At least as Adrian’s Second, Brecc never had to worry about that sort of thing...

 

They ended up congregating near the Black Lake’s edge just outside the stand of trees that had hidden the enclosure as well as the dragons from sight on the Castle side of the Forbidden Forest.

 

Eventually, they could see Adrian and Viktor herding their group of younger Hogwarts students that were comprised of three Slytherins and three Gryffindors.

 

After having seen both Adrian and Harry face the most dangerous dragons possibly, Brecc could only hope that it would lay his misgivings to rest...

 

With the dragons behind them, Brecc felt he could breathe again...

 

Yet he couldn’t wait to introduce his mate to his parents...

 

His heart filled with pride at the reality that Viktor Krum was his mate...

 

Truly he must be the luckiest wizard in the world...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you weren't too disappointed or upset with our choices. We had fun plotting how to make our own take on the Tournament as unique as possible. Thanks for reading!
> 
> BTW yes there will be an all Viktor POV of the Task but mostly only his facing the Fireball just as soon as we finish it of course...


	18. The benefits of being a Chuvash

17- The benefits of being a Chuvash

 

 

After their educating Adrian about his own creature inheritance and dragons, they shared a subdued lunch.

 

His poor mate was practically out of his head with his best friend and Viktor himself in the Tournament when the First Task was dragons.

 

Had Viktor not been a Chuvash, he might have been worried...

 

However since he was and his uncle ran the dragon preserve in Romania, Viktor had spent a lot of time there. His father had considered their strange kinship to dragons important to understanding themselves.

 

So Viktor was less afraid of dragons and he had a lot of respect for them, their fearless dives had spawned his love for the Wronski Feint and his natural affinity for flying had given him intense skill and control once he overcame his clumsiness with a broom.

 

After lunch the four of them: Adrian, Blaise, Brecc and himself headed up to the main entrance to the castle where they were met and chided by Snape and Karkaroff for disappearing after breakfast and not returning to the Great Hall for Lunch.

 

Harry Potter was with them as well and he looked more worried than himself and Adrian combined.

 

Snape and Karkaroff led them off to the edge of the Black Lake, passing the Durmstrang ship that lay tied at a hastily built dock.

 

They walked through a small stand of trees on the Lake side of the Forbidden Forest and emerged in a clearing that held a large enclosure and a tent.

 

Snape and Karkaroff led them into the tent and then left presumably they had other duties to attend too.

 

Karkaroff was a Triwizard judge after all...

 

Adrian stayed close to Harry while Viktor claimed a stool near them and Fleur took a seat near the door.

 

It felt as if in no time at all, that the entirety of Hogwarts as well as guests could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing and joking…

 

Eventually Crouch entered in the tent stiffly, “The audience has arrived Bagman.”

 

Bagman nodded, “Very well Barty.”

 

Then Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

 

“Ladies first,” he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

 

The Beauxbatons’ Champion withdrew a Romanian Long-horn in miniature form with a number ‘2’ hanging from its neck; it was a very good depiction of the nesting mother that Viktor recognised as Ieana that meant Torch in Romanian.

 

It was tradition at the preserve to choose names from the country or the area where the dragons originated from.

 

Viktor was next; but he was a bit disappointed when he pulled out the Catalonian Fireball which had a ‘3’ hanging from its neck, ah Carmesina...

 

Viktor didn’t even blink, he just sat back down and stared at the ground with that smug look.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor watched as Adrian put his hand into the bag, and out came the silverish-gray red-eyed Ukrainian Ironbelly, the number one tied around its neck. Viktor recognized the Ironbelly as Olena, which was Ukrainian for Ship destroyer…

 

Although an Ironbelly could carry off the Durmstrang ship, which wasn’t likely given that his uncle wouldn’t allow it, Olena had earned her name because she’d been a klutz like him and large for her age since she was a yearling. Olena had crushed one of the boats that they took if they needed supplies farther afield then the village at the base of the mountain range the preserve was centered in. She’ll lost her current and crash landed as was common for Ironbellys and had had a tantrum setting the rest of the preserve’s boats on fire. Hence the name Olena had stuck…

 

Viktor hissed under his breath, he knew what that meant...

 

The two most dangerous dragons had been drawn by the two youngest champions.

 

Uncle Dragomir wasn’t going to like that anymore than Adrian and Harry’s mates...

 

Though Viktor doubted that Harry or Draco had any idea of their impending mateship at this point than Neville did in regards to Adrian...

 

Harry pulled out the miniature of Mariska, which was a Hungarian name that meant rebellious and she was one of the most vicious dams in the entire preserve.

 

Viktor wished he could have switched because Carmesina was a preserve-born dragon who was comparatively sweet when compared to the temperamental and sometimes vicious Olena and Mariska.

                                                                                                         

Viktor scowled when Bagman invited Harry outside to talk privately and silently agreed after Harry gave in to shield Adrian so Fleur didn’t notice that he’d slipped out the back of the tent.

 

He waited anxiously for Harry and Adrian to return...

 

XooooooX

 

Adrian had returned just in time to head out for his turn against his chosen dragon Olena...

 

Viktor waited and listened to the muffled crowd and Bagman’s odious commentary.

 

Viktor was worried when Adrian finally showed up, his dragon hide jacket had seared where it had gotten too close to superheated air, likely from Olena.

 

Ukrainian Ironbellys had one of the hottest flames out of all of the dragons...

 

Adrian smelt of burn salve but it didn’t smell as if it were true burn but merely that of a scald caused by hot air likely...

 

Then it was Fleur’s turn, Viktor wished that he could have watched but he didn’t think he would be allowed.

 

Adrian went to calm Harry and Viktor tuned them out so he wouldn’t be tempted to eavesdrop...

 

XooooooX

 

Unlike Adrian and Fleur, Viktor headed out to the enclosure at the sound of the whistle with a distinct lack of nervousness.

 

Just as Viktor entered the enclosure a sort of curtain vanished revealing a scarlet dragon with a funny snout and golden spikes down its spine.

 

A quick glance at the stands proved that Brecc and Neville were dismayed at his dragon...

 

“And here comes Mr. Krum!” cried Bagman.

 

The Fireball peered at him curiously as Viktor calmly walked towards it.

 

Then to everyone’s surprise, Viktor began to roar. “Carmesina remember I?”

 

Not just roar, he was speaking in Draconic...

 

Viktor was certain this was one of the dragons that could talk...

 

Or well, chose to anyway...

 

“ _What want you?”_

_“This is test Carmesina, test see how devoted to dragons I be. There be fake egg in nest, hidden.” Viktor warned._

 

Viktor and the Fireball continued to ‘talk’ as the Durmstrang champion began to move closer to the dragon yet the Fireball didn’t seem upset with him at all.

_“Danger it?_

Viktor shook his head, _“I am bearer, no wish any harm to eggs._

 

“Want fake out.”

 

By the time Viktor was three feet from the nest; he was smiling broadly and winked at Charlie who seemed dumbfounded.

 

Then to the entire audience’s stunned surprise, the Fireball kicked a golden egg out its nest and it rolled to stop at Viktor’s feet.

 

“That is some nerve he’s showing…” Bagman said sounding surprised.

 

Viktor bowed to the dragon as he picked it up and held it up with more smugness than he had the snitch at the final match of the World Cup.

 

“…And… yes, he’s got the egg!” Bagman almost seemed struck dumb at the ease of Viktor’s completing the challenge…

 

One of the dragonkeepers, Charlie, mate of Blaise kept glancing at Viktor as he and the other keepers switched out the dragons once more.

 

Viktor who had clearly sustained no injury wiled away the time as the judges conversed in their box by examining the egg that had been the Champions’ goal for this task.

 

Meanwhile applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; now that Viktor had finished – it would be Harry’s turn any moment.

 

Bagman cleared his throat the gain their attention.

 

Madame Maxime was first of course and she awarded Viktor a 9…

 

Then came Crouch who seemed bored awarded Viktor a mere 8, Viktor didn’t care over much, he did not trust Crouch…

 

Viktor wasn’t sure what placement that gave him really as he headed back towards the tent.

 

He passed Harry who was trembling and gave the boy a small smile which Harry returned in more of a painful grimace.

 

“I’ll be watching you, be careful. Watch out for the tail.” Viktor warned.

 

Harry nodded and scurried into the enclosure as the whistle blew.

 

Viktor chose to stay in the shadows, ready to join the dragonkeepers were they to need more than the usual number to subdue Mariska.

 

So he was surprised when his best friend and cousin Tihomir appeared and slung an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Vitya you talked to the dragon? How unexpected...” Tihomir teased in Russian.

 

Viktor snorted, “What did you think I was going to do Tisho? Go all Chuvash on it and attack? I don’t have a death wish thank you and why steal when you can ask?”

 

“Going all Chuvash might not be wise, but I would have thought you’d blind it.”

 

Viktor glared, “And chance Carmesina going berserk and attacking everything? Can you imagine what Chichi would do if she damaged her eggs? Unlike the other three, the Catalonian Fireball is a newer breed at the sanctuary and this is only the third brood we have. If the eggs were ruined they would set the breeding program back years.”

 

Tihomir held out his hands in defeat, “You’re rather protective of the eggs are you,”

 

Viktor growled, “What I am or am not is between Otec, myself and my mate Tisho.”

 

“I stand abashed; now let’s see what sort this kid is.” Tihomir shrugged.

 

And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her yellow eyes glaring at him. The Hungarian Horntail was a monstrous black dragon who was thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

 

When his cousin realised that Harry had drawn the vicious horntail, Tihomir grumbled.

 

“Pretty poor luck that kid, he had to be terrified out of his wits.”

 

The crowd was soon making a great deal of noise…

 

The mothers and other parental figures let out gasps of dismay…

 

After all Harry was only a few months older than their cousin Alessandro…

 

Chichi Dragomir would not be pleased that the baby Champion rather than himself had the Horntail...

 

Harry’s voice was carried to them on the wind as he raised his wand and yelled.

 

“Accio Firebolt!”

 

Then there were a few moments of stunned silence…

 

Viktor was surprised that this tiny Fourth Year owned a Firebolt...

 

Zooming toward Harry was the Firebolt, the very same broom Draco had been cursing since last year after Harry started the new term after the winter holidays flying on it rather than a school broom.

 

Harry leapt on it even as it stopped with such fluidity that the whole crowd began to murmur.

 

“A Firebolt? The Boy Who Lived is going to attempt to out fly a DRAGON?”

 

Harry kept going up and up.

 

“Has he decided to run away from the tournament then?” Bagman jeered.

 

They were all watching Harry to had stopped flying straight up, Harry had leveled off and began to look around the way he always had for a snitch but his eyes were peeled at the clutch of eggs that were between the dragon’s splayed clawed front feet.

 

Being a Seeker himself, Viktor could see a bit of gold peeking out from the dark granite colored eggs that were the Horntail’s actual eggs.

 

Then Harry dived straight down as if copying Viktor’s own favoured move the Wronski Feint…

 

The Horntail’s eyes followed him; it was as if he sensed what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away…

 

“Great Scott, he can fly!” Bagman yelled in astonishment. “Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?”

 

The crowd shrieked and gasped.

 

Tihomir observed dryly, “I heard he was the youngest Seeker in a century or something like that. Those students who were at the World Cup said that you’re the only person they’d ever seen who could fly better...”

 

Viktor had to admit that the boy had shocking talent for his age, perhaps more than Viktor had himself when he was Fourteen...

 

Yet Harry soared higher in a circle with the Horntail was still following his progress

 

Tihomir’s eyes narrowed, “Is the kid trying to make Mariska dizzy?”

 

That would be a feat if he succeeded, Viktor considered. Mariska was extremely bad tempered and had excellent aim with both flame and spiked tail...

 

Harry plummeted and there were feminine shrieks of fear just as the Horntail opened its mouth.

 

Harry’s luck didn’t hold out completely, yes he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead hitting him with all the force of a Bludger not unlike the one that broke his arm in Second Year.

 

Despite Harry’s last minute attempt to swerve to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder and ripping his robes.

 

Viktor groaned in sympathy, a Horntail’s spikes could be and sometimes were sharpened into knives.

 

Viktor and Tihomir could hear more screaming and groans from the crowd.

 

Even injured, Harry had zoomed around the back of the Horntail.

Despite Harry’s attempts to bait the Horntail, it didn’t seem to want to take off because she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on poor Harry, it seemed to Viktor who knew a number of the dragons at his uncle’s preserve by name, that Mariska was afraid to move too far from them…

 

Harry must have thought of something because he began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him with her bright yellow eyes and her fangs bared…

 

Soon Harry was flying steadily higher. The Horntail’s head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a flapping bit of hair that had escaped its pins…

 

They all watched as Harry rose a few more feet, and in response the Horntail let out a roar of exasperation.

 

The Horntail had decided that while Harry wasn’t a real threat, he was an irritant, a bit like a fly, something she was longing to dispatch.

 

The Horntail thrashed again her tail, but he was too high to reach now if she tried. Furiously, she shot fire into the air, which he dodged…

 

Her jaws had opened wide showing numerous teeth like knives.

 

Then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last…

 

and Harry dived.

 

Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the nest at the top speed of a Firebolt could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs.

 

They could see that Harry had taken his left hand off his Firebolt, in a daring move that only a Seeker could have accomplished…

 

Harry seized the golden egg; it was a daring flyby scoop. No sooner had he snatched up the egg, Harry was flying just as fast away as he had dove for the nest.

 

He held up the egg in the hand that wasn’t attached to his own injured shoulder even as the youngest Champion circled above the audience.

 

The Horntail was so enraged that all of the dragonkeepers were racing into the enclosure to subdue it.

 

A healer appeared with a white-faced Professor Snape who gestured sternly for Harry to land.

 

Harry’s face was filled with triumph and no fear despite the risk the young Seeker had been taking.

 

Eventually Bagman called their attention by clearing his throat. “Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion was the second quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!”

 

The cheers threatened to overwhelm them until Madame Maxime rose with her wand in the air.

 

Harry had just finished getting treated by the unfamiliar Healer as well as receiving congratulations of a sort likely from a handful of Hogwarts’ professors…

 

Tihomir patted Viktor on the back and said he was heading back up to their families and his own mate Katya.

 

Viktor nodded before plodding back towards the tent.

 

Pausing just when Bagman called their attention to Harry’s impending scores...

 

A silvery ribbon shot out of Madame Maxime’s wand; an 8…

 

Adrian wondered if that was because like him, Harry had been injured…

 

Crouch and Dumbledore both gave Harry 9s…

 

Bagman stunned them by giving Harry a 10…

 

But Highmaster Karkaroff’s 4 had him furious, Potter deserved a much higher total score after that performance than a mere 38.

 

Viktor stormed off to fume in the Champions’ tent.

 

Fleur was already there looking a lot calmer as she examined her prize: the golden egg.

 

Soon after both Harry and Adrian appeared...

 

“Well done, all of you!” Bagman said, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. “Now, just a quick few words. You’ve got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fifth - but we’re giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you’re all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!”

 

Then the odious man flounced out with the same sort of air he flounced in with.

 

The champions exchanged glanced with each other and then glanced at their eggs.

 

They all exited the tent to find Rita Skeeter waiting for them.

 

“A word from any of you?” Rita asked with her quick-quotes quill quivering over her levitating parchment.

 

Adrian and Viktor exchanged glances.

 

“Same as last time right Harry?” Adrian asked.

 

Harry nodded, “No comment.”

 

“Really? What about you Miss Granger? How long have you been dating Mr. Potter?”

 

Hermione gasped, “Dating HARRY? You’re crazy; he’s like my little brother.”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, how would your father feel about you fancying a Muggleborn?” Rita pressed.

 

Draco sneered, “I most certainly do not fancy Hermione Granger. I’ll leave that to her own Slytherin. Publish that outrageous lie and you’ll be out of a job. Good Day Miss Skeeter.”

 

Adrian and Viktor did their best to herd the four Fourth Years towards the large group congregating on the edge of the lake waiting.

 

The sight of Brecc’s more relaxed and pride filled countenance filled Viktor with joy, he’d handled his dragon without any injury to his attire or his person.

 

The moment Brecc embraced him, Viktor felt as if this was more important than a silly golden egg...

 


	19. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brektor Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore I posted this...
> 
> *hides*

18- The Yule Ball

 

Much to Viktor’s bemusement and his cousin’s annoyance Tisho’s mate had absconded with him after lunch insisting that he get ready away from the rest of their schoolmates and in turn help her get ready.

 

Being Chuvash it was sort of okay but he was surprised when he was pushed towards Adrian’s mate and his friends Zabini, Potter and Finnigan instead.

 

Katya leaned over and whispered “I told Tisho that you should get ready with submissives rather than your mate or even our schoolmates. It’s not my fault if he presumed that I meant that you should get ready with me.”

 

Viktor thanked her quietly, before hurrying over to ask stammeringly if he could dress with them.

 

Longbottom blushed, “Adrian offered us his apartment so I think there is enough room. I know he said he would be getting ready with Brecc.”

 

Viktor nodded and followed along.

 

They all bathed separately before dressing then they had to submit to Zabini’s primping.

 

Viktor didn’t bother with that stuff normally but he did want to look good for his mate…

 

XooooooX

 

Unlike Blaise and Draco, neither Brecc nor Adrian cared over much about their appearance. They had good taste in clothing of course, Miss Lyra saw to that and they kept their hair in easy to style cuts.

 

Brecc was now captain of Slytherin's Quidditch Team and well Adrian was both a prefect and Hogwarts’ Champion, one of them anyway so they had to be as perfectly presentable as if they were attending a Pureblood celebration.

 

At twenty till the Great Hall’s doors would open so ten minutes before that they left Brecc’s apartment to wait in the common room.

 

It wasn’t five minutes before their mates appeared with Potter, Zabini and Finnigan.

 

Draco appeared soon after with Greg Goyle and Crabbe.

 

Potter turned pink when Draco bowed and kissed his hand before he took Potter’s arm.

 

Adrian’s mate was wringing his hands and tried to hide behind Goyle surprisingly enough.

 

Adrian cleared his throat and Greg slid out of the way.

 

“Have to go, I have an eagle to meet.”

 

Brecc swallowed as he looked at his mate, Viktor was wearing red dressrobes with a furred half cape that made him look scrumptious.

 

Beside him Adrian was trying very hard not to drool…

 

Since Adrian was devouring Neville with his eyes, Brecc elbowed him in the side to break his concentration.

 

Adrian glared at him before his wand long enough to cast a powerful, cold-water charm.

 

Brecc copied him quickly then they headed out of the common room where they met Blaise’s mate Charlie Weasley.

 

Only to have Pansy blaze right past them clearly impatient to meet her own mate who was waiting near the Potions classroom for her.

 

Brecc recognised that the younger Slytherin witch had chosen daring fashion, opting for a pair of billowing emerald green silk trousers rather than a skirt or even proper dressrobes.

 

Giselle on the other hand had defied familial expectations by attending with Millie Bulstrode since Adrian had chosen to take his mate.

 

The elder Goyles had the unrealistic vision of Giselle bonding to Adrian but no one else had that irrational idea as a probability.

 

Unlike most, Brecc recognised the wolves in Pansy and Millie so he was nearly sure that they had imprinted on their dates as their mates…

 

Unlike Millie who took sadistic pride in bucking societal expectations, Pansy usually played within the rules but if she had turned her own sire in as a Death Eater and chosen her own bondmate then she had grown in confidence.

                                                                                      

Had Pansy always been so strong or was it a result of her inheritance?

 

Brecc had nearly missed Blaise’s near combustible reunion with his mate…

 

There was something unique about Draco’s year, at least four had forced or at least came into their creature inheritance early…

 

Theo had broken his childhood friendships only to have them curiously rebuilding those bonds since his relationship with his mate began.

 

It seemed that Theo was finally learning that he was stronger for those bonds rather than weaker…

 

Speaking of Theo, he hadn’t shown up in the Common room by the time that they left together but Thomas had come from the boys’ dormitory like Draco, Vince and Greg had…

 

Likely Theo had left before Adrian and Brecc had emerged from the Quidditch Captain apartment into the common room.

 

Soon after arriving outside the Great Hall they, Viktor and Brecc lined up with Adrian, Neville, Draco, Potter, Delacour and her date who seemed to be a vaguely familiar Gryffindor who might be both a Weasley and a Sixth Year.

 

Snape and Professor Lupin slipped past them disappearing likely into the door to the ante-chamber where most Hogwarts students waited to be Sorted their first year.

 

The rest of the students Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons respectively had congregated behind them.

 

The token Beauxbatons wizard seemed to have come with one of the witches from his own school much like Viktor’s cousin Tisho [Tihomir] had come with his own mate. Half of the visiting schools’ students seemed to have come with one another but some had come with Hogwarts dates. The witch closest to Delacour had come with Sixth Year Hufflepuff prefect Deb Smith while the Durmstrang wizards that Brecc knew from meals as Kjell Lindberg and Nikolay Tymoshenko had come with Daphne, the eldest Greengrass heiress and Tracey Davis respectively. Brecc was only mildly surprised that the two witches had come with Durmstrangers but he’d suspected that both the Beauxbatons witch and Deb Smith were both submissives so that pairing seemed odd…

 

His own cousin Max seemed to be escorting the clumsy, absent-minded Durmstrang wizard Vlasii Poliakoff, the two had spent an unusual amount of time together but Max had always seemed to be distracted…

 

Usually by Diggory who had come unsurprisingly with Cho Chang…

 

By now, Theo and George had appeared with George’s twin Fred and friends from the Gryffindor Quidditch team Angelina, Katie and Alicia as well their irritating announcer Lee Jordan.

 

The doors to the Great Hall finally swung open and Brecc proudly escorted his mate inside alongside Adrian who had Neville on his arm while Delacour’s date and Draco escorted in their respective Champion.

 

They joined the judges and their dates at the largest table on the dais.

 

Dumbledore was brusque when he greeted them, Brecc sensed disgust and even malice when it came the Hogwarts’ champions’ choice in date. Dumbledore treated him almost as coldly as Karkaroff did, the only Champion’s date he treated ambivalently was Delacour’s date who was introduced to Percy Weasley and Oliver as a Carson Weasley, a first cousin.

 

Karkaroff still appeared to dislike Brecc but the feeling was mutual and his mateship wasn’t any of the coward’s business.

 

Dinner was a subdued affair and thankfully came quickly to an end but not quite quickly enough in Brecc’s opinion.

 

Draco’s sister Ayla appeared when the curtain that had been hiding a stage that was placed before the side door that was just behind Slytherin table’s normal location was magically drawn back.

 

Immediately Pansy, Blaise Giselle and Greg rose leaving their dates behind to join Ayla on the stage; the instruments appeared to be familiar to them if their caresses and intimate handling were of any indication. Once they all appeared to be in tune Pansy and Greg began to play the opening notes on their piano and Baritone Bass with Blaise and Giselle joining in on their viola and harp respectively.

 

Adrian and Brecc were the first to descend from the dais after the music began, Dumbledore had already introduced the players, called for the students to rise and waved the tables and chairs to the walls of the Great Hall.

 

Millie, the Bones heiress, Greg’s Ravenclaw and Charlie Weasley had moved to resume their seats due to their dates providing the music; well Weasley seemed to have decided to lean against the wall as had Millie.

 

The other students seemed to be slowly moving to join the champions and their dates in the middle of the Great Hall’s cleared floor as Ayla began to sing.

 

_I wanna dance like no one's watching me_

_I wanna love like it's the only thing I know_

_I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_

_I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you_

 

Brecc had never heard Ayla sing properly before; his only memories were of her as a toddler mostly singing nursery rhymes and songs. Although he did remember her fascination with music from a very young age…

 

Soon the words were touching his heart rather than his ears and he was aware of little else besides Viktor…

 

XooooooX

 

Viktor had been rather subdued during dinner, having been rendered practically speechless by his mate’s appearance.

 

Being spun in his arms and led confidently in dance steps that he would have faltered in were he to lead instead, made him all the more pleased that his dragon had chosen well.

 

Brecc was confident, intelligent, considerate, athletic and gorgeous; Viktor could never have tolerated being mated to a crass, insecure, lazy fool who would be full of disapproval of his career choice.

 

His own cousin had made his opinion quite clear numerous times despite his sire and grandfathers allowing him his freedom when it came to his Quidditch career but had begrudgingly given his support after their family team had made the Finals for the World Cup. That support had been short-lived after he’d been injured during the match against Ireland of course…

 

With the exception of his stubborn cousin, Viktor’s family didn’t seem to mind that his mate wasn’t Chuvash.

 

His uncle Dragomir had mated a Veela after all, so it wasn’t completely unheard of for someone in their Clan to end up with a non-Chuvash.

 

His mother seemed to still be in the dark about his being a submissive and mated since he had yet to hear of her displeasure, but given her disapproval of her own brother mating a Veela and some of the comments that she’d made over the years, Viktor had an inkling about how she would react to the later…

 

Given the passionate look in Brecc’s eyes as they danced, Viktor doubted that anything that his mother might say could sever their mateship.

 

The words that he heard seemed so right…

 

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,_

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you’re around._

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why,_

 

Viktor found himself blushing fiercely as the lyrics filled his heart…

 

There really was something about Brecc that drew him; his protective aura, his gentleness despite his strength, his warmth when his mate looked at him and yet there was still a passionate beast in Brecc that could drive him wild.

 

Viktor trembled in Brecc’s arms, yet he didn’t falter in his steps despite his usually clumsiness on the ground. His slightly wider hips made him duck footed, while most wizards had to grow into their long legs, Viktor had to learn to walk with a different centre of balance after his Creature Inheritance… 

 

His family had worried when he’d started a heat cycle before he was mated, suffering the thrall without a mate to soothe and comfort him as well as claim him. It was his first and had happened between the match against Germany and the one against Ireland…

 

Brecc’s wolf had clearly imprinted on him with that howl and it had been painful to be alone then, all he remembered was insatiable hunger and suffocating loneliness. Yet since he’d been claimed back in early November, Viktor had yet to feel the thrall. Silently he’d been looking forward to it, hoping that despite being mated to an Akan that Brecc could satisfy his dragon during that time…

 

He knew the proper wards of course, all Chuvash were instructed in them after coming into their inheritance but had yet to require them.

 

The young witch with the silvery voice who somewhat reminded him of Uncle Dragomir’s daughters Amya and Esme, finished with a song full of longing to be loved and to be taught what it was…

 

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too_

_I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too_

_And I know and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me love is real, yeah_

_I wanna know what love is..._

 

Viktor’s own parents had a strained relationship after the loss of their second and third child as well as his mother’s attempts to coddle Misha but his grandfathers, aunts and uncles all had strong mateships that he wanted his own to mirror.

 

Viktor was parched from the dancing and was quite happy to be taken to the nearest punch bowl and given a glass by his mate.

 

They managed to snag two glasses apiece and neither quite registered that anything was odd about their drinks.

 

Viktor wasn’t familiar with the next entertainment but Brecc was…

 

After all, all but the youngest member Merton Graves had already graduated from Hogwarts and all were Hufflepuffs.

 

Brecc didn’t bother dancing ‘properly’ as pureblood traditions called for, preferring immensely to grinding his rapidly swelling prick against Viktor’s tight arse suggestively.

 

Viktor rocked back against Brecc’s prick, his hands digging into his mate’s thighs moaning as his mate kissed and nipped his neck.

 

Brecc’s own hands dug in Viktor’s hips, pinched his nipples or squeezed his mate’s prick through his trousers.

 

_I’m going crazy in this hazy fantasy_

 

As that line was sung, Viktor’s temperature soared and he spun around to growl, “Bed now.”

 

Brecc immediately carried him off with an affirmative grunt.

 

Once they were in the thankfully empty common room, Viktor began to shred their dressrobes in his eagerness.

 

It would appear that Viktor had gotten his wish, he was in the throes of the thrall.

 

As soon at the apartment door closed behind them with a thud, Viktor shifted.  His nearly naked body smelled of lust and hunger as he growled, “Fuck me.”

 

Brecc tore the last of their clothes off, tackling Viktor to the bed  and sunk almost blissfully into his mate’s tight heat with a roar.

 

Viktor growled and clawed at Brecc, revelling in the pleasurable but punishing thrusts. His mate’s huge prick filled his body, stretching him far wider than his fingers or even his secret stash of toys could.

 

Brecc had the hugest cock Viktor had ever seen and his dragon craved it badly, they were both desperate to have it in them…

 

In this hunger, Viktor and his dragon were one feral being…

 

This was his first thrall since he was mated, although whether it was naturally brought on or induced would be debatable.

 

XooooooX

 

Tihomir had notice something off about the punch and vanished the contents of both of their goblets.

 

As her dominant, he would take no chances with her health. Usually thralls were infertile until the submissive was subconsciously convinced it was safe to bear a child and the stress of the last few years of schooling usually prevented them from sensing that.

 

He had of course used a cold-water charm on himself because he was determined to enjoy the Ball with his mate in its entirety.

 

However he wasn’t quite prepared for the heady scent of lust in the air, the side effects of the drugged punch and the sensual dancing from his mate.

 

Katya, his mate had begun taunting and teasing him so by the time that Vitya was carried off by his Akan mate, Tihomir was on his last shred of control.

 

Tense, he hauled his mate back towards the dungeons but duty to his Clan and his own dominant nature had him checking on Vitya who had yet to experience a true thrall.

 

Once they entered the common room, Tihomir could hear his submissive cousin shouting in what seemed to be Draconic though it was all sorts of nearly incomprehensible nonsense but he smelt to be in the throes of the thrall.

 

Katya was similarly effected and became more feral as heartbeats ticked by.

 

Tihomir snarled at her only to get clawed, he snatched up her wrist and bit the inside of it in punishment as he nonverbally cast the appropriate wards to protect his cousin.

 

Chuvash were very secretive despite moving about in Wizarding society and as a dominant member of Vitya’s clan, it was his duty to protect all of the Clan’s submissives not just his own beloved Ekaterina.

 

Vitya would be hearing his displeasure when they both emerged from the thrall but Tihomir keyed the wards to their Uncle Dragomir due to his still being the closest dominant member of the Clan. Then he dragged his own mate towards their shared apartment outside Slytherin’s common room, he didn’t give into his own feral side until he had raised protective wards for them also keyed to his uncle.

 

Then he had only one objective: pleasuring his own mate…

 

XooooooX

 

Dragomir was teasing his mate, their children were in bed early in expectation of Odin bring gifts and they were enjoying the sensual darkness of the bedroom in their rented house.

 

Then he suddenly sprang up startling his mate Diamante.

 

“What is it mio amore?” she asked with a pout to her voice.

 

Dragomir scowled in the darknes, “Wards, thrall wards I just felt them. I had forgotten that they feel like a sledgehammer to the skull. It’s Tisho’s signature…”

 

A few minutes later he felt the slam of a second set of thrall wards and groaned holding his head, “Make that Tisho and Vitya. Vitya must be very far gone if Tisho had to raise the wards for him.”

 

Diamante shifted slightly in the bed but seemed to be sensing his discomfort and attempted to soothe him by massaging his temples.

 

Just when the pressure from the thrall wards was starting to lessen, a third set nearly flattened him and he winced, “What is going on? Now it’s Charlie…”

 

Diamante frowned “All three cast thrall wards keyed to you? It’s rare for your kind to go into thrall so close together isn’t it?

 

Dragomir sighed “Usually yes, so there are multiple Clan members for protection and child watching. Thankfully, submissives still seemed to be prevented from conception at present.”

 

Meaning that his sister Rozica’s nephew Tisho’s mate Katya hadn’t kindled yet…

 

Vitya had yet to experience a thrall with his mate that wasn’t fertile to see if he were similarly effected.

 

“I remember you mentioning that.” Diamante said silkily as she teased his nose with her pheromones.

 

Dragomir cursed in Draconic as he summoned an elf and sent them to inform his sister’s fathers-in-law that both their grandsons were in the throes of the thrall.

 

Telling Rozica wouldn’t end well…

 

He was unaware if Branko had mentioned that Vitya was a submissive or that he was mated, Dragomir did not wish to inform her himself.His sister had suffered from despair ignoring Vitya after losing two neophates and had tried to coddle Misha.

 

Thankfully, Branko was strong-minded and had fought Rozica fang and claw about her coddling. Even going so far as to send him to Hogwarts where he could grow away from her smothering and Vitya’s shadow…

 

With Misha so young it was difficult to be certain but Dragomir was almost sure that he, like his own Sanya would prove to be a dominant like Tisho.

 

Then his mate pulled one of her most alluring bedroom moves and he was thoroughly distracted from his Clan responsibilities…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter are:
> 
> One OK Rock- Notes'n'Words  
> Clay Aiken- The Way, When I See You Smile and I Wanna Know What Love Is  
> Weird Sisters- This is the Night


	20. After the Thrall

19- After the Thrall

 

 

Brecc woke up ravenous, weak and filthy so he demanded three very bloody steaks from a house elf as well as wine and a bath. Thank Salazar he was of age…

 

All of which were delivered immediately by his personal elf.

 

Viktor was still aslee and he too was filthy but Brecc didn’t trust his arms to carry his mate any more than he trusted his magic.

 

It took sometime before he felt he had enough energy to move much less eat as energetically as he needed to do to function.

 

By then an unfamiliar elf appeared with a note addressed to his mate and bore Viktor’s Uncle Dragomir’s scent.

 

The elf handed it off and bowed before disappearing without a word.

 

Brecc grumbled and went to bathe before dressing.

 

By then Viktor was stirring and he felt energized, so he carried his drowsy mate to clean him, trusting his elf to do something about the bedding.

 

A glance at his untouched stack of Daily Prophets showed that they had been out of it for at least two days.

 

He gently bathed Viktor who had yet to rouse completely, using a heated towel to dry his mate before dressing him warmly and placing him on the settee near the crackling fire.

 

A loud rap came from his door, “Git out ‘ere volf.”

 

Brecc growled, but went to open the door only to have a dressed deer shoved at him.

 

“Eet ees being Vitya’s first thrall ‘ee ees not informing you of duty. ‘ere ‘ee vill be ‘ungry. Nest time yoo be feeding ‘eem.” Tihomir grumbled before stalking off his posture implied that he was likely carrying an invisible second dressed deer.

 

Brecc was furious, he ought to be the one caring for his mate and he was shamed that another Dominant had provided for Viktor. He would do better, he had to. It was shameful that he hadn’t considered such a thing despite his own exhaustion.

 

Viktor sat up abruptly as if scenting the dressed animal, “Yoo ‘unt for me?”

 

Brecc sighed, “I cleaned us both up and before I could Tihomir delivered breakfast. Next time I will hunt for us both.” Even if he had to take nutrient and energy potions on an empty stomach to do so…

 

Viktor replied by shifting into his draconic humanoid form tearing his clothes and vanishing them, “I vill feed.”

 

The previously delivered note seemed to whistle and Viktor summoned it, glancing at it briefly, “I vill eet, zhen I must go. Uncle Dragomir be insisting zhat I go.”

 

Brecc opened his mouth to speak.

 

Viktor glowered, “No, I vill go alone. You study ‘ard, you fail.”

 

Brecc felt his wolf try to rise to punish Viktor’s behaviour but chose to accept his mate’s displeasure. He did choose fresh clothes for his mate before asking, “Will you want to bathe after eating?”

 

Viktor growled, “Yes now you go. Later I return, vill send elf.”

 

Ashamed, Brecc sighed and left his apartment, he wished he knew another Chuvash who wasn’t family to Viktor. He wanted to prove himself and his determination to being a good mate to Viktor but he had no idea how to make this up his mate…

 

He met Draco and Pansy in the common room, whispering like a couple of conspirators.

 

Draco beamed at him, “There you are! We were worried. You, Blaise and Theo just vanished after the Yule Ball. I tried to knock on your apartment’s door but I couldn’t activate the statue to access it. When I tried I was knocked unconscious by a ward we were unfamiliar with.”

 

Brecc frowned, “We were busy, mate stuff. Why? Is something wrong?”

 

Draco glanced around, then he cast a privacy ward to shield the three of them “It’s Adrian, he won’t come out of his apartment. He sent his elf to tell us to leave him alone. Neville turns red when someone mentions the Yule Ball and he looks upset when Adrian doesn’t appear for meals. Harry mentioned a kiss when I asked and then clammed up. I don’t think he meant to tell me, he begged me not to mention it to Neville even in jest. You’re family through Adrian and Pansy’s worried too. Says he smelt like guilt…”

 

Pansy glowered, “I can speak for myself Veela. However Draco is correct, I have been worried and yes the maudlin idiot smells like guilt.”

 

Brecc’s frown deepened, “He smells like guilt? It’s that punch, probably made them do something mate-like. You know Adrian wouldn’t force Neville.”

 

Pansy snorted, “I heard that he slept in the boys’ dormitory following the Yule Ball and Longbottom was seen leaving the common room early the morning after. I believe that Longbottom slept in Adrian’s apartment alone.”

 

Draco claim us seats at the table, Pansy we’re going to drag Adrian there even if he claws us.” Brecc said firmly.

 

Pansy sniffed, “I would have attempted it myself but I don’t know Adrian’s password to his apartment and I didn’t want to involve Millie. She would have just blasted down the door and I did not wish to end up on the Professor’s list of students he has to ride heard on to behave.”

 

Brecc nodded, “We will me you in the Great Hall then Draco even if I have to carry him.”

 

“You’re the best!” then Draco treated them to a rakish bow before sauntering off whistling a Weird Sisters’ song.

 

Meanwhile Brecc led Pansy up into the boys’ wing of the Slytherin dormitories. He made his way to Adrian’s apartment, not even bother to knock before speaking the password, the motto of the Pucey family and barged in.

 

Adrian glowered at them bleary-eyed, “What do you want? I told you all to leave me alone!”

 

Brecc growled, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that. You’ve brooded long enough, my being distracted was unavoidable but I did not expect you to react this way over something natural.”

 

Adrian snorted, “Natural? We were drugged! I ought to have had more control, I lost my composure and took advantage of him.”

 

“A kiss? You’re this upset about a kiss? Wake up and smell the roses Adrian, he started it.” Brecc retorted.

 

“He’s just a kid, too young to consider such things. I am an adult and a Pucey, I should never have kissed him.” Adrian muttered self-deprecatingly

 

Pansy stalked over and slapped him, “So your mate throws himself at you and you think that you ought to have pushed him away? Have you lost your wits? That would have done more damage to his mind drugged or not, than kissing. That would have been cruel as Draco cursing him that time when he was already down.”

 

Adrian flinched predictably.

 

Brecc grabbed him by the collar, dragging him towards the bathroom and threw him into the bath fully-clothed. “Clean up. You’re a disgrace to Slytherin. Wallowing in self-pity and verbal flagellation, Miss Lyra and Aunt Faith would be disgusted with you. A Pucey doesn’t behave this way, we are going breakfast together. You will come out appropriately dressed within ten minutes or I will drag you out.”

 

Then Brecc stalked out after nodding to Adrian’s elf Wally, who arrived with fresh pressed clothes for his idiot godbrother.

 

Brecc wrinkled his nose at Adrian’s bedroom, “He clearly hasn’t left it for at least a day…”

 

“He bothered your cousin Maxine O’Flaherty and Sasashima the day after the Ball, but after that no one has seen him.” Pansy scoffed.

 

Brecc claimed Adrian’s desk chair while leaving the armchair near the hearth for Pansy…

 

Adrian was usually more sure of himself, his mateship’s tenuous state made him act out of character and this latest episode annoyed him.

 

Brecc was surprised it had been Draco and Pansy rather than Gary who informed him of Adrian’s turning into a recluse.

 

The two of them waited impatiently for Adrian to make his appearance…

 

It was almost time for him to drag out Adrian out when his friend appeared scowling.

 

“For the record I hate this, I have no wish to leave.”

 

Brecc languidly stood, “Your refusal is noted but ignored. Come along idiot.”

 

Adrian did not move so Brecc and Pansy each grabbed an arm and frogmarched him out of the apartment.

 

They didn’t allow him to wiggle away and they did chose to take him through the side door to the Great Hall directly to Slytherin table.

 

Draco had saved them seats and Adrian was forced to sit between them with Pansy next to Draco.

 

They glowered at Adrian until he ate even if it was slowly and begrudgingly.

 

Adrian cringed when Neville glanced up at him and ducked his head.

 

The pain in Neville’s face had Pansy growling under her breath and Brecc cuffing him upside the back of his head.

 

Brecc had a feeling that Adrian was not going to approach Neville this time, which meant that Neville would have to come to him but how to arrange that he wondered…

 

XooooooX

 

Viktor woke up to being bathed and his mate holding a dressed deer awkwardly, he yawned, “Yoo ‘unt for me?”

 

Brecc sighed, shaking his head, “I cleaned us both up and before I could Tihomir delivered breakfast. Next time I will hunt for us both.” Even if he had to take nutrient and energy potions on an empty stomach to do so…

 

Viktor replied by shifting into his draconic humanoid form tearing his clothes and vanishing them, “I vill feed.”

 

A note seemed to whistle and Viktor summoned it, glancing at it briefly, “I vill eet, zhen I must go. Uncle Dragomir be insisting zhat I go.”

 

Brecc opened his mouth to speak.

 

Viktor glowered, “No, I vill go alone. You study ‘ard, you fail.”

 

Brecc stiffened but turned to choose fresh clothes for him instead of punishing him for his behaviour before asking, “Will you want to bathe after eating?”

 

Viktor growled, “Yes now you go. Later I return, vill send elf.”

 

Clearly ashamed, Brecc sighed and left his apartment leaving Viktor alone.

 

A part of Viktor felt guilty for his reaction to Tisho hunting for him rather than his mate.

 

Viktor fed ravenously and then went to bath before dressing.

 

Perhaps, he had been overly harsh on his mate…

 

It was too soon for a neophate and yet his dragon resented that it had not been impregnated. Logically, his reaction was unfair…

 

He had failed to discuss things with his mate so the blame truly laid at his claws rather than his mate’s paws.

 

If he had been in the thrall, he likely failed to cast wards and Tisho must have done so before possibly succumbing to it himself. Hence why his cousin had hunted for him…

 

The summons likely meant that he was in for a massive lecture in regards to his uncle who would have been keyed to the thrall protective wards due to his being the nearest member of their Clan.

 

Cowed by his own shame to the Clan, Viktor dressed warmly encountering his cousin and his mate.

 

“You’re late.” Tisho growled.

 

Viktor flinched, “It took longer to recover from the thrall than I expected.”

 

Katya gave him a weary smile, “It takes more than you expect every time.”

 

Tihomir grumbled as he escorted them to their Uncle’s rented house in the village.

 

While extremely protective, his cousin could be a bit of a bully…

 

Despite respecting his sire, uncles and grandsire, it was probably Tisho who turned him off of the idea of having a Chuvash mate…

 

Dragomir was reading a note when they arrived, “Sit!” he ordered gruffly.

 

Viktor obeyed stiffly.

 

“The third affected couple wrote to inform me that he plans to instruct his brother and his brother’s mate in Clan techniques.”

 

Tihomir scowled, “Third?”

 

“I was hit with three ward locks on Yule and that is painful, not only did Tisho ward lock me for himself and Katya but also for you Vitya. I am disappointed as are your sire and grandsire.”

 

Tihomir repeated himself impatiently, “Third?”

 

“The third was Charlie, one of my Keepers. He was at the time the only Chuvash in his family, it seems that a younger brother has also taken the inheritance but is a submissive. You might call that young dominant my protégé.” Dragomir mused. “He learned the ways of our Clan quickly, he keyed me to his thrall wards as painful as that was but I was at least pleased that he did cast them.”

 

After checking that they were unharmed, Dragomir frowned, “You seem well but perhaps, I ought to have you examined.”

 

Tihomir growled, “My mate and I are well, I examined her myself. We suffered no ill effects from being drugged.”

 

Dragomir snorted, “Fool! Has your Clan taught you nothing? Chuvash submissives in the same Clan do not go into Thrall at the same time. Yours did, as did Viktor. You aren’t the only Chuvash to feel the Thrall, not only did my protégé but his brother and his mate as well. Apparently, the Castle cast thrall wards for that couple but they were keyed to the Head of Slytherin who though not one of us was deemed safe. In all my years, I have not heard of such a thing…”

 

A magical location sentiment enough to recognise a creature inheritance and raise proper wards? Were the Founders of this school Chuvash?

 

Viktor did not know but he was suspicious…

 

His uncle ground out, “Viktor, a word.”

 

His cousin looked smug even as Viktor followed his uncle and frowned, “Where is Aunt Diamante and your,”

 

“Neophate and chicks? She’s taken them shopping, I convinced your sire and grandfathers to guard them after I decided to deal with you three myself. Now mixed creature mateships aren’t as rare as the polite world pretends. In my case, your Aunt Diamante is a Veela so I have never experienced a true Thrall like you have. Yet it still falls to me to set protection wards, even if they aren’t the same. Usually they are just alarm charms in case your cousins have bad dreams or silencing charms.”

 

Dragomir frowned, “You will not always have the benefit of a Chuvash dominant like you did on Yule, so we must find another way to activate the wards. A charmed crystal or jewel might work might be the right choice but I will have to research this. Until then we must hope that you don’t go into thrall, if that was a true thrall than we may assume that yours are five months apart and we have long to prepare. After all, Thrall wards must be cast by a Chuvash and your mate is Akan, you likely would be in a similar situation as on Solstice and be unable to raise them yourself.”

 

Viktor blushed, he felt even more guilty for treating Brecc unfairly for not hunting for him. A submissive Chuvash might have ‘dry thralls’ where they don’t catch in school but that didn’t prevent them from being moody for not catching…

 

His uncle frowned, “What is wrong?”

 

Viktor signed, “I treated Brecc unfairly earlier, he bathed me and before he realised he ought to hunt for me, Tisho brought a deer.”

 

Uncle Dragomir nodded, “So you were short with him…”

 

Viktor hung his head, “I ordered him to study, it is my fault if I didn’t tell him right?”

 

Dragomir sighed, “Partially, we ought to have informed him before. We didn’t expect you to enter Thrall so soon, a Clan mistake. We presumed that the matebond would not have formed enough for it to occur so soon. Now I was informed his morning that Charlie plans to give his submissive brother and mate Clan lessons. We should assist; there is much that you can teach this George.”

 

This was likely true, seeing as how his godmother who was also his paternal Aunt who had instructed Viktor when he came into his inheritance as a submissive.

 

Dragomir sighed, “We’d best go check on Charlie, he is newer to our ways than I would prefer. He will likely lead his own clan, though I am unsure if he will sire neophates or chicks since he too has a Veela mate.”

 

Viktor suspected that he would be the one teaching this brother of his uncle’s protégé…

 

While Katya was polite, she didn’t really socialist outside the Clan, given how they were in the same year she and Tisho had mate printed early so it wasn’t much of a surprise. It had been expected, it was a connection much wished by their parents after all.

 

Besides, a Chuvash submissive would have a hard time avoiding drooling over their mate and dominant fights/training could be erotic. This had a high probability of upsetting Katya despite her being confident in Tisho’s affections if she misinterpreted something like that, after all she was just as possessive of Tisho as he was of her…

 

Having all eaten prior to meeting, the four Chuvash set out for the forest.

 

Once inside the Forbidden Forest they let their attributes free for awhile which was liberating. After all other than in the privacy of Brecc’s Quidditch captain apartment, Viktor never did so since arriving at Hogwarts.

 

Katya carried a basket in her claws while they searched for Charlie and the untrained members of his uncle’s protégé’s future Clan…

 

They arrived while the vaguely familiar persons were beginning control drills, only to have a Veela, the boy who had played viola at the Yule Ball bounce up to Uncle Dragomir and introduce himself as Aunt Diamante’s nephew Blaise Zabini.

 

His Uncle peered at the boy who clearly had Italian features before welcoming him to the family with a bear hug and kissing both cheeks, “This of course made Charlie actual family.”

 

True to his worry, when Charlie and Tisho began demonstrating what trained Chuvash dominants could do, George managed to earn Katya’s ire.

 

Sighing Viktor had to explain and essentially tell him off making this naïve George apologize.

 

While accepting his apology Katya proceeded to ignore him while leaving Viktor to teach the naïve Chuvash submissive.

 

It was sometime before they were allowed to let the young couple attempt to hunt…

 

George was the better tracker but it was his mate Theo who brought down a deer proudly.

 

They allowed the successful hunters to feed first before his uncle asked if they could fix the kill.

 

Theo shrugged.

 

Tisho frowned, “Too many Chuvash, can’t hunt here often. Bring centaurs’ anger.”

 

Theo coughed, “I hunted in Nottingham Forest this morning much to my elf’s dismay.”

 

Charlie offered, “I hunted in Yorkshire where Blaise’s home is while he slept.”

 

Uncle Dragomir nodded, “This is good, we have what seven Chuvash?”

 

Theo cleared his throat, “Eight,”

 

Charlie frowned, “Who is the last?”

 

“I don’t think you know him, its Urquhart…” Theo grumbled, “I’m suspicious he’s mateprinted on my brother.”

 

“How old is your brother?” Tisho frowned.

 

“He’s friends with Viktor’s brother Mikhail…so a First Year.” Theo muttered.

 

Tisho began saying things under his breath about the impropriety of such a relationship.

 

Viktor felt shamed, but there was little he could do…

 

Tisho would be Tisho after all…

 

The lesson went past lunch and Viktor was uneasy about returning to Hogwarts so he chose to stay with his uncle even after the other couples had left them…

 

He wasn’t ready to return just yet…

 

 


	21. The Golden Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brektor discover the secret behind the golden egg.

20- The Golden Egg

 

After a Chuvash Lesson during the Winter Holidays but just before New Year’s, Uncle Dragomir gestured for Viktor to approach.

 

Frowning, he joined his uncle, “Yes?” he asked in Russian.

 

“The egg, you solved it yet?”

 

Viktor shook his head.

 

“I’m surprised; hm…maybe you should consider taking a bath. A nice hot bath….take it with you and see if something doesn’t just come to you…”

 

Viktor was a bit confused but he wandered back to the castle lost in thought.

 

By the time Viktor returned to the apartment that he shared with Brecc, he had already decided on a bath and absently took the egg with him.

 

Warming up with the egg in his lap, Viktor decided to try opening it and was surprised when it didn’t scream fit to wake the dead.

 

Confused, Viktor leaned an ear into the water and heard singing.

 

He had to listen a few times to hear the entire song.

 

 

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

Viktor nearly threw the egg; he trembled and had trouble breathing. Who were they going to take? Misha? His throat tightened and he almost couldn’t breathe, no…

 

They were going to take Brecc from him…

 

An hour to find his mate or else lose him forever…

 

His dragon keened in pain and anger at the thought…

 

XooooooX

 

Brecc wandered into their shared apartment and sensed all was not well with his mate.

 

He found Viktor sitting in cool, nearly cold water and staring absently while clutching that stupid screaming egg.

 

Viktor’s lips moved almost silently, seemingly repeating the same words.

 

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 

Slowly the words began to register to Brecc.

 

Salazar’s wand! Those jerks in the committee who put this irritating contest together clearly hadn’t expected the main contestants to be magical creatures.

 

Brecc knew that in Adrian and Viktor’s case they would be taking their mates; Adrian would have to rescue Longbottom and Viktor would have to find him.

 

Water and no more screaming egg meant that the screeching was actually Mermish a language that Lord Crouch, Head of the Ministry Department of International Magical Cooperation was rumoured to speak.

 

It was believed that mer-people lived in the Black Lake but no one in recent years had to Brecc’s knowledge investigated.

 

From the tone of the words himself, Longbottom, Draco and someone maybe that little girl who clung to Delacour’s robes at meal times would be taken secretly and held in the Black Lake.

 

Adrian, Viktor, Harry and Delacour had an hour to rescue them. Surely the threat about losing ‘ _what you'll sorely miss’_ forever was poetic license to get a Champion to search diligently and return within a prescribed time limit.

 

Either way, Viktor seemed to be taking it poorly.

 

Brecc stripped, reaching into close the egg before letting the now cold water out of the bath. He slid into the tub and turned on fresh hot water before lifting Viktor into his lap.

 

Viktor blinked up at him in confusion, “Brecc?”

 

Brecc kissed the top of his head, “I’ll be fine, I trust you. You are strong Viktor, you’ll find me. Your dragon would never allow anything else. Besides, do you think that your family would allow you to compete if I were in danger?”

 

Viktor sagged in his arms; the tension in his body took a long time to release fully.

 

Brecc would spend much of his time soothing Viktor and helping him plot out how to approach the task that he forgot to tell Adrian anything…

 

 


	22. Night before the Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the Second Task

21- Night before the Second Task

 

Thursday after his final lesson a reluctant Brecc met Neville, Draco and that tiny blonde witch who so resembled Delacour in the Transfiguration Courtyard where they were escorted to the shore of the Black Lake.

 

Healer Andromeda was present scowling and handed them each a potions vial that Brecc presumed was a sleeping draught of some kind.

 

The last thing he remembered was toppling onto a levitating stretcher and seeing the young ones were already asleep.

 

XooooooX

 

Viktor began to panic when Brecc failed to appear at dinner the evening before the Second Task.

 

It didn’t take long for Misha, Tisho and Katya to catch on to his discomfort and worry.

 

Tisho hauled him out through the side door with Katya and Misha hurrying to keep up.

 

They didn’t led him into the Slytherin common room towards the apartment that Viktor shared with Brecc.

 

Rather they led him to Tisho and Katya’s private apartment outside the common room.

 

Tisho ordered food from an elf and his family tried to distract him.

 

When that didn’t work, Tisho forced a sleeping potion down his throat to calm and distract him until morning.

 

 


End file.
